Story/Adverse Prelude
__TOC__ Path: Hikari + Tairitsu Entry V-2 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Purchase Adverse Prelude. Requirement: Clear Particle Arts with Tairitsu. Transcript English= In the unwalled, unroofed church, known only by its skeleton chairs and white candles, the girl in black stands near the remaining old gate, looking at the person she's just met. It's actually quite simple: she’s been upset for so long, and now a true flesh-and-blood person is finally in front of her. She isn't thrilled. She isn't even excited. The smile on her face is an effortless lie—but it's one she can't help but tell. It says to white-clothed girl before her, "pleasure to meet you." It means nothing. "What's your name?" she asks in a dry voice. Maybe, in the past, she'd have realized how long it had been since she'd last spoken. "My... name? I... I'm not sure," replies the radiant girl. "Do you? Oh—know your own... name, I mean... " She doesn't answer the question. "That's something..." are her only words as she looks off toward an ornate wall. The girl in white gives a bothered expression. - This... was turning out to be a strange meeting. Though the one in black doesn't know it, the one white is beginning to share the darker girl's lack of enthusiasm. Like a fire in a sudden chill wind, her hope flickers and wanes. Now she grows uncomfortable, anxious, and wary. A slight but unshakable atmosphere drifts between them, one that feels unmistakably off. To her, it seems as though their very meeting is something the world finds to be simply... "wrong". The ever-present glass, now scattered unevenly throughout and above the broken grounds, reflects that strange feeling. Ordinarily, these shards would flock to them without their bidding: "happiness" to the girl in white, "tragedies" to the girl in black. Right now, every piece of glass in the air stands still. Perhaps half a hundred mirrors are quietly suspended around the girls, half-catching images of the empty place that surrounds them. When the girl in white tries to call out to them, they will not even waver. It unsettles her: happiness placed beside horror, equally glinting and equally motionless. The only piece that will follow her is the one she can hold—the one that set her free. - She stares hard at the shadow girl. "If we're in this together," she begins, leaning forward, "then what do you think about staying together? We... We could help each other, and maybe..." She stops. The other girl is staring into the empty, canvas-like sky with a blank and uninformative expression. She doesn't seem to be listening, but in truth she has followed every word. "Maybe... " the dark girl echoes. It's faint... After her reincarnation into misery, her soul itself had felt like a dull, grim abyss. However, when she heard this proposal, something inside her shimmered—very briefly and very weakly. However, as she is now, even something as tiny as that was able to pierce the shroud of frustration that had been endlessly choking her since she'd reawakened. - And the remnant of the girl she used to be, the Tairitsu who had first woken up in this world, rebelled against the prospect of “the end”—against the idea of giving up. She wanted a second chance. But her halfhearted answer isn’t enough to inspire confidence in the girl standing opposite her. Their meeting remains careful, cautious. The Hikari who recently returned to her senses now knows that the world of Arcaea is far more than pretty—and far less than safe. And yet the two girls will speak, with the hope that it will lead to something better. |-| Japanese= 壁もなく、屋根もなく、骨格だけの椅子と白い蝋燭だけが残る教会にて、黒の少女はかろうじて残る古びた ゲート近くに立ち、遭遇したばかりのその人物を眺めていた。 状況はその実、とてもシンプルだ。長い間取り乱していた彼女は、実際に血肉の通った人間を今、ようやく 目の前にしている。恐れているわけでもなければ、高揚しているわけでもない。彼女の顔に浮かんだその 微笑みは流暢な、けれど見え透いた嘘だ。 眼前の白い衣服に身を包む彼女に向けて「ご機嫌よう」と告げているようだが、そこにもちろん意味はない。 「あなた、名前は？」 渇いた声で尋ねた。もしかしたら、最後に声を出してからどれくらいの時が経ったのか、昔の自分だったら それに気づいたかもしれない。 「わたしの……名前？ ……わ、わからないわ」と、眩い少女は答えた。 「あなたは？ あっ、その。あなたには、自分の名前がわかるのってこと……なんだけど……」 質問には、答えなかった。 「そう、そういうこと……」という一言だけ残して、黒の少女は目線を外して豪奢な壁に目を向けるのみ。 狼狽したような表情を、白の少女は返すばかりだ。 - どうやら、これは奇妙な邂逅となりそうだった。黒い少女にそのつもりはなくとも、白い少女はもう一方の少女 の熱意の希薄さに当てられ始めていた。まるでつむじ風に拐われる火のように、白の少女の望みは少しずつ 揺れて薄れていく。ささやかだが振り切れぬ空気として、致命的な違和として感じられる何かが、 二人の間に流れていた。 白の彼女にとって、なんだかこの出会い自体がそもそも、この世界にとっては間違っている様にさえ思えてくる。 消えることなき硝片が、割れた大地の上でまとまりなく散り、揺れている。まるで今の感情を示すように。 普通なら、これらの硝片は、指図がなければこちらに群がってくるはずなのだ――幸福な記憶は白の少女に、 凄惨な記憶は黒の少女に。今はそれぞれの硝片が漂うでもなく、宙にぴたりと止まっている。 おそらくは五十を優に数えるほどの硝片らは、静かにその位置に留まっては、ただ周囲の空虚な場所を疎らに 映すのみ。白の少女が呼び寄せようとも、揺らぎさえしない。その事実が彼女の平静を静かに奪う―― 幸福が恐怖の隣にて、それぞれ等しくきらめきながらも、等しく動くことがない状態。 たった一つ彼女に追従するのは、少女が掴むことができる、自身を解放した硝片のみだった。 - 白の彼女は影のある少女を、じっと見つめる。 「ここで出逢うことができたのだから、」 前のめりになりながら、彼女は言葉を紡ぎ始めた。 「一緒にいるのはどうかな？その、お互いに助け合えるんじゃないかって、それに……」 そこで止まった。 もう一方の少女が空虚なカンバスのような空を、おおよそ血の通う人のそれではないような表情で 見上げていたからだ。まるでこちらの言葉に耳を傾けているようには見えない。 が、その実、黒の少女はその一語一句を捉えていたのだった。 「それに……」 黒の彼女の声が静やかにこだまする。どこか弱々しい印象だ。悲劇へと向かった再誕をしてからというもの、 その魂自体が鈍く、不気味な奈落のように感じられている。だが、さきほどの提案を聞いたとき、 黒の彼女の中で何かがぼやけるように瞬いた。ごく一瞬だけ、弱々しく。だが、それでも―― 覚醒してから延々と、こちらを絞め殺すほどにしつこく纏わりつく、靄のような鬱憤。 それを破りうる小さななにかがあったとしても――黒の彼女は、今あるままだ。 - そうして、かつてこの世界で目覚めた少女の残骸は「終末」という可能性、諦めるという選択それ自体に抗う。 求めているのは二度目の機会だ。 しかし及び腰の回答では、対峙する彼女の心を照らすことはできなかった。この出会いは警戒と、 慎重さの果てに続いている。感覚を取り戻したばかりの光は、このアーケアの世界が単に美しいものからは程遠く、 また安全というものからは程遠いものであることをよくわかっていた。 だがしかして、少女たちの対話は続いていく、些細な希望へと繋がることを願いながら……。 |-| Korean= 벽도 지붕도 없는, 남아 있는 거라곤 앙상한 의자의 뼈대와 꺼져버린 하얀 초들 뿐인 교회에 검은 옷의 소녀가 오래된 문 가까이 서서 방금 만난 한 사람을 쳐다보고 있다. 생각해보면 그리 복잡한 상황도 아니다. 오랫동안 홀로 방황했던 그녀 앞에 마침내 따뜻한 피가 흐르는 진짜 인간이 나타났을 뿐. 그러나 그녀는 설레지도, 흥분하지도 않는다. 그녀는 자연스럽게 미소를 짓는다. 가식적인 미소다. "만나서 반가워요."라고 그녀가 흰옷을 입은 소녀에게 말을 건다. 진심은 하나도 담기지 않았다. "이름이 어떻게 돼요?" 그녀의 메마른 목소리가 흘러나온다. 그제서야 그녀는 자신이 얼마나 오랜만에 말을 하는 건지 깨닫게 되었다. "내... 이름? 나는... 잘 모르겠어." 빛의 소녀가 대답한다. "너는? 너는 이름이... 있어? 음... 내 말은... " 그녀는 질문에 답하지 않는다. "특이하네..."라고 그녀는 화려하게 장식된 벽을 바라보며 중얼거린다. 흰옷을 입은 소녀의 얼굴에는 귀찮다는 표정뿐이다. - 이상한 만남이었다. 빛의 소녀는 어둠의 소녀가 얼마나 열정적이지 못한지에 대해 불만을 토로하기 시작한다. 그러나 정작, 어둠의 소녀의 관심은 다른 곳에 있었다. 차가운 바람을 만난 불처럼 그녀의 희망이 깜박거리며 희미해져 가는 느낌이다. 이제 그녀 안에는 불편함, 걱정 그리고 경계심만 커져간다. 두 소녀 사이에 감도는 섞일 수 없는 불편한 분위기를 두 사람 중 하나는 틀림없이 느꼈을 것이다. 그녀에게 그들의 만남은 마치 하늘이 내려준 인연이라고 생각되었을지도... "뭔가 잘못됐어." 지금까지 줄곧 여기에 있었던 유리 조각이 불규칙적으로 흩어져 그 기묘한 느낌을 비췄다. 유리 조각들은 그녀들의 바람과는 상관없이 먼저 다가왔다. 흰옷의 소녀에겐 "행복"이, 검은 옷의 소녀에겐 "비극"이. 그랬던 유리 조각들이 지금은 하늘 위에 가만히 떠있을 뿐이다. 백 개의 거울들 중 반은 얼어붙은 듯이 그녀들을 에워싸고 있고, 나머지 반은 그녀들이 있는 세계의 나머지 '공간'을 비추고 있다. 흰옷의 소녀가 거울들을 불러보았지만, 조금의 미동도 없다. 공포와 행복이 공존하고, 똑같이 반짝거리며 똑같이 정지되어 있다. 이는 그녀를 동요시키기에 충분하다. 그러나 단 한 조각, 그녀의 부름에 응답하고 그녀가 만질 수 있는 것이 그녀를 자유롭게 해줄 것이다. - 그녀는 어둠의 소녀를 뚫어져라 바라본다. "만약, 우리가 한 배를 탄 거라면, 같이 지내는 건 어떻게 생각해?"라며 히카리가 용기를 내어 다가간다. "서로를... 서로를 도와줄 수도 있고, 아마도..." 그녀는 잠시 말을 멈춘다. 다른 소녀는 한 폭의 그림 같은 하늘만 멍하니 바라보고 있다. 듣고 있지 않는 것 같아 보이지만, 사실 검은 옷의 소녀는 흰옷의 소녀가 하는 모든 말에 온갖 신경을 집중하고 있다. "아마도... "라고 검은 옷의 소녀가 끝말을 되풀이한다. 희미하다... 이 비참한 세계로 환생한 후로, 검은 옷의 소녀는 자신의 영혼이 따분하고 깊은 심연에 빠진 느낌이 들었다. 그러나 흰옷을 입은 소녀의 말을 들었을 때, 그녀는 마음속 깊은 곳에 있는 어떤 무언가가 매우 짧고 매우 약하게 아른거리는 것을 느꼈다. 그러나 그 작은 무언가가 깨어난 이후로 그녀를 끊임없이 숨 막히게 했던 좌절감의 장막을 찢어낼 수 있었을 거라는 생각이 계속 든다. - 이 세계에서 먼저 눈을 뜬 소녀, 타이리츠의 남은 기억 속에는 "종말"에 반기를 들고 포기라는 걸 모르던 소녀가 아직 남아있다. 그녀는 두 번째 기회를 원했다. 그러나 그녀의 그런 성의 없는 태도는 그녀 앞에 서있는 소녀에게 신뢰감을 주기에는 턱없이 부족하다. 그들의 만남에는 여전히 조심스럽고 신중한 기운이 감돈다. 이 세계에서 다시 깨어난 히카리는 아르케아는 아주 예쁘지만, 생각보다 안전하지 않다는 것을 이제는 안다. 그러나 두 소녀는 아르케아가 자신들을 더 좋은 곳으로 데려가 줄 것이라는 희망을 품고 있다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 在这座既没有墙壁，又不存在屋顶，只能靠着仅剩骨架的长椅与白色的蜡烛辨别出场所的教堂之中， 身着黑衣的少女伫立于那幸存的老旧大门旁，凝视着片刻前才遇到的另一人。 一切都很单纯：长久以来，她的情绪都处于低谷，直到自己的面前终于出现了一个货真价实，有血有肉的人。 她并没有感到过于激动。她甚至心如止水。于她脸庞上浮现的那抹微笑仅仅是道敷衍却无法制止的谎言。 那段谎言对身着白衣的少女打招呼道，“很高兴见到你”。毫无意义。 少女用干涸的话语声问道：“你叫什么名字？”也许在曾经，她也如此意识到自己已经太久没有开口说过话。 “我的……名字？我……我不清楚，”散发光芒的少女如此回应， “你呢？啊——我是指，记得你自己的……名字……” 她并没有给予回答。“这件事……”是她走神望向那华丽的墙壁时所说的一切。 纯白色的少女不禁露出了烦闷的表情。 - 这……成为了一场怪异的相会。尽管黑衣少女并不知晓，但白衣少女与她一样，心中未流淌着任何热情。 如同火苗忽然沐浴于寒风，她那不断黯淡的希望正在摇曳闪烁。现在，她变得不太舒服，心中焦虑而警戒。 一丝轻薄却无可撼动，且不合时令的气氛穿梭于二人之间。对她而言， 发生在这个世界的这场相遇本身便是个单纯的……“错误”。这些总是存在于四周， 如今已散布于破碎的地面之上的玻璃，也正体现出了这种违和之感。 正常情况下，这些碎片会朝她们无法抑制地一拥而上：“快乐”涌向白衣少女，而“悲痛”则是朝向黑衣少女。 这一刻，每一片碎片都仅仅是停滞于空中。或许有半百片镜面静悄悄地悬浮与少女们的身旁， 捕捉着她们四周大约一半的虚无景象。当白衣少女试着呼唤它们时，它们甚至都不会摇晃一下。 面前的一切使她感到心神不宁：幸福与恐惧并肩存在，一同闪烁，也皆无动作。 唯独那片她能够亲手握紧——那片曾经使她重获自由的碎片——自始至终对她锲而不舍。 - 她紧盯着阴霾中的少女。“如果我们两人都在这儿，”她开口道，身体前倾， “那你觉得我们能不能结伴同行？我们……我们也许能互帮互助，说不定还……” 她止住了话语。另一位少女正凝视着那空旷的，如画布一般的天空，脸上空洞的神色显得毫无感情。 她看似并未聆听——但实际上，她已将每一个字刻入了脑海。 “说不定还……”被黑暗包裹的少女重复道。话语虚弱而又模糊……自从她于苦痛之中再生， 她的灵魂便感觉如同一道阴暗而冷酷的深渊。然而，当她听到这个提议时， 某种存在于她心中的事物仍然开始闪出微光——无比短暂，且极为微弱。 只是，对现在的她而言，就算是如此细小的事情， 也足够穿破自她再次苏醒过来便一直尝试扼杀她呼吸的失意面纱。 - 而少女残余的过去：那个首先苏醒于这片世界的对立，仍然违抗着这段象征“结局”的未来—— 抵抗着彻底放弃的想法。她想要得到第二次机会。 但她并非诚心的答案还不足以激发面前那个女孩的信心。她们的相遇始终被小心翼翼的氛围所笼罩。 才恢复感官不久的光早已发现Arcaea的世界远超过了漂亮所能形容的范畴——当然，也远不够被形容为安全。 尽管如此，两位少女仍会开口交谈，期望局面会向某个更好的方向发展。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 在這座既沒有牆壁，又不存在屋頂，只能靠著僅剩骨架的長椅與白色的蠟燭辨別出場所的教堂之中， 身著黑衣的少女佇立于那倖存的老舊大門旁，凝視著片刻前才遇到的另一人。 一切都很單純：長久以來，她的情緒都處於低谷，直到自己的面前終於出現了一個貨真價實，有血有肉的人。 她並沒有感到過於激動。她甚至心如止水。於她臉龐上浮現的那抹微笑僅僅是道敷衍卻無法制止的謊言。 那段謊言對身著白衣的少女打招呼道，“很高興見到你”。毫無意義。 少女用乾涸的話語聲問道：“你叫什麼名字？”也許在曾經，她也如此意識到自己已經太久沒有開口說過話。 “我的……名字？我……我不清楚，”散發光芒的少女如此回應， “你呢？啊——我是指，記得你自己的……名字……” 她並沒有給予回答。“這件事……”是她走神望向那華麗的牆壁時所說的一切。 純白色的少女不禁露出了煩悶的表情。 - 這……成為了一場怪異的相會。儘管黑衣少女並不知曉，但白衣少女與她一樣，心中未流淌著任何熱情。 如同火苗忽然沐浴於寒風，她那不斷黯淡的希望正在搖曳閃爍。現在，她變得不太舒服，心中焦慮而警戒。 一絲輕薄卻無可撼動，且不合時令的氣氛穿梭於二人之間。 對她而言，發生在這個世界的這場相遇本身便是個單純的……“錯誤”。 這些總是存在於四周，如今已散佈於破碎的地面之上的玻璃，也正體現出了這種違和之感。 正常情況下，這些碎片會朝她們無法抑制地一擁而上：“快樂”湧向白衣少女，而“悲痛”則是朝向黑衣少女。 這一刻，每一片碎片都僅僅是停滯於空中。或許有半百片鏡面靜悄悄地懸浮與少女們的身旁， 捕捉著她們四周大約一半的虛無景象。當白衣少女試著呼喚它們時，它們甚至都不會搖晃一下。 面前的一切使她感到心神不寧：幸福與恐懼並肩存在，一同閃爍，也皆無動作。 唯獨那片她能夠親手握緊——那片曾經使她重獲自由的碎片——自始至終對她鍥而不捨。 - 她緊盯著陰霾中的少女。“如果我們兩人都在這兒，”她開口道，身體前傾， “那你覺得我們能不能結伴同行？我們……我們也許能互幫互助，說不定還……” 她止住了話語。另一位少女正凝視著那空曠的，如畫布一般的天空，臉上空洞的神色顯得毫無感情。 她看似並未聆聽——但實際上，她已將每一個字刻入了腦海。 “說不定還……”被黑暗包裹的少女重複道。話語虛弱而又模糊……自從她于苦痛之中再生， 她的靈魂便感覺如同一道陰暗而冷酷的深淵。然而，當她聽到這個提議時， 某種存在於她心中的事物仍然開始閃出微光—— 無比短暫，且極為微弱。只是，對現在的她而言，就算是如此細小的事情， 也足夠穿破自她再次蘇醒過來便一直嘗試扼殺她呼吸的失意面紗。 - 而少女殘餘的過去：那個首先蘇醒於這片世界的對立，仍然違抗著這段象徵“結局”的未來—— 抵抗著徹底放棄的想法。她想要得到第二次機會。 但她並非誠心的答案還不足以激發面前那個女孩的信心。她們的相遇始終被小心翼翼的氛圍所籠罩。 才恢復感官不久的光早已發現Arcaea的世界遠超過了漂亮所能形容的範疇——當然，也遠不夠被形容為安全。 儘管如此，兩位少女仍會開口交談，期望局面會向某個更好的方向發展。 Entry V-3 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry V-2 requirement. Requirement: Clear Vindication with Hikari. Transcript English= Their conversation continues. "It would certainly be nice if we had names to share," says Tairitsu in a fraying voice. Her eyes are again beginning to lose the shine of life. The other girl, Hikari, notices that with some discomfort. "Yes, I can't say I like to think about it: not having any memories in a world filled with them," she admits. At the moment, they sit upon the same pew, though not close. They've gone to what was once the front row, and a few steps in front of them lead up to a wide, flat floor. The girl in white is slouched, watching her new acquaintance with worry painting her gaze. The girl in black is examining the empty place in front of them, the sky, the dead and distant grandiose architecture—but she does so seemingly without concern or interest. While watching, she begins to speak unprompted. "This glass. Do you know a name for it?" "Huh? Oh... Well, for whatever reason, I know the name 'Arcaea'." - "Same as me," says Tairitsu, now looking Hikari's way. "So, how are we different?" Hikari offers an apologetic smile. "I don't know," she says, "aside from our difference in looks." "Let's find out, then. What kind of memories do you see in the glass?" "Almost only pleasant ones." Tairitsu sighs. "Then we're opposites..." she remarks bitterly, looking to her feet. "Let's say we're the only two walking around this place. If that's true, our opposition could matter a great deal.” "You don't see happy memories through the Arcaea?" asks Hikari, leaning slightly toward her conversation partner. "I'm sorry..." - "...That's just how it is," says the other girl. For a short while they remain silent, until Tairitsu speaks again. "But from what you've said... I suspect even your pleasant memories haven't resulted in a happy life for you here. Well? Am I correct?" To this, Hikari nods. "I don't mean to make it sound as though I've had it rough since waking up, but... You see, I once gathered enough piece that they could cover the sky. When I did, that new sky almost killed me... I felt like the light was slowly eroding my mind... I think it was mainly my own fault, to be honest." They both feel it's best to be honest. After Hikari tells of her naive and dangerous journey bathed in light, Tairitsu coldly recounts her tragic struggles through maelstroms of dark. The two are certainly different in quite a few ways, but one definite commonality becomes clear between them: a want of sense in a senseless world. The world around them may be beautiful, but it has also been cruel. - Hikari has resolved herself, but it wasn't long ago that her very "self" had been threatened by this strange, unfeeling place. For Tairitsu, it has left her scarred: persistent, panging compulsions toward violence and wrath continue to roll up from within her like tides. Even throughout their discussions here, despite her desire to be amicable, smothering each urge from her breast has been no easy feat. This living, breathing person beside her is too enticing a target to release her frustrations on. The girl in white doesn't fail to notice how the girl in black's hold on her umbrella periodically tightens into a trembling, aggravated grip. It hasn't been easy—a fact that holds true for the both of them. But they continue to fight. - "I think I just... I really wanted to meet somebody else," Tairitsu reveals. "Even... perhaps a few months ago, that may have been all I really wanted. However... ever since I stepped out of that black shell, I've found it difficult to hold on to a such an innocent desire. I just can't muster it. When my chest isn’t feeling empty, I can't muster anything in it that isn't vile and wicked impulse. Disgusting, broken thing..." She looks at Hikari. "Even now, I keep thinking about how much I want to hurt you." "That's fine..." says the other girl. "Maybe I'd feel that same way if I’d gone through everything that you did. But I don't think you’re right about one thing. I don’t think your heart is as broken as you feel." Tairitsu meets her eyes, as if asking how that could be. "Look—you're holding back," explains Hikari, "even now. That tells me that even after everything, you're a very good person—still. You’re strong." She smiles and stands from her seat. "You're a lot stronger than me," she says, casting a momentary glance into the brilliant sky. "I was rescued," she continues, meeting Tairitsu's eyes once more. "You rescued yourself." - The shimmer inside the dark girl's chest becomes a faint glow, and an ache pulses through her. That's not true, she thinks. It isn't that simple, she thinks. She failed, and the old her died that day when the labyrinth collapsed. She'd felt nothing after that, and when feeling came back to her, it was nothing but contempt. When she’d met this girl, even, it made her want to do nothing more than take a blade and run her through. No, she hasn’t rescued herself. However... perhaps she hasn't simply been seeking someone out to harm. Perhaps the truth is that she’s been awaiting something impossible to give her one last ray of hope. Hikari is too meek and unsure to directly comfort her, but her presence and lack of aggression signal this: she may be that last, fledgling ray. - What pains Tairitsu's heart is that very innocent realization. Her posture weakens. Hikari notices and moves to see if she can do something. But she is still unsure, and so she is ultimately unable to reach out for the other girl. She stands before Tairitsu with her arms half-raised, and in a few moments the girl in black stands by herself. Hikari drops her hands, and takes a step back. Around them, the glass sways with their movement, and one in particular begins to shine a bit differently from the others. In its reflection is something familiar, yet impossible. It is a vision that, surely, nobody could have seen: the briefest wicked flicker of a most strange and anomalous memory. |-| Japanese= 少女たちの対話は続く。 「互いに共有できる名前があったら、確かにいいでしょうね」と、対立は疲れたような声でそういった。 彼女の瞳はまた、生気を失いつつあった。 対する少女、光は、僅かばかりの当惑と共にその様子を汲んだ。「うん、考えたくはないけど、 記憶まみれのこの世界の中で、記憶もないままだから」と、白の少女は認める。 今はそう近くはないものの、同じ会衆席に座っている。その最前列であった場所の数歩先には広く開けた 場所へと続く段差が何段かあった。白の少女はうつむきながら、前を征く新しい知己を、 狼狽で染まりつつある瞳で見つめていた。もう一方の黒の少女はといえば、眼前に広がる空虚な空間や空、 そして周囲の退廃的で豪奢な建築様式を検分していた――これといった意図も、関心もない様子ではあったけれど。 ぼんやりと検分する様子を見つめていると、不意に黒の彼女は尋ねてきた。 「あの硝片、どんな名前か知っている？」 「え……あ、えっと、理由はわからないけれど、『アーケア』って名前なのは知ってる……」 - 「同じね」と、そう嘯いて、光の方を見遣る。「なら、私達はどれくらい違うのかしら？」と言った。 申し訳無さそうな笑みを浮かべながら、「わからないわ、」と返す光。「見た目が違うってことくらいかな」 「なら、明確にしましょう。硝片の中にあなたはどんな記憶を見るの？」 「だいたい、心地いいことばかりかな」 対立は嘆息を漏らした。 「なら、私達は真逆ね……」苦々しい顔で、視線を足元に向ける。「仮にこの周辺を歩き回っているのが 私達だけとしましょう。もしそうなら、私たちの見解の違いは後々、大事になるかもしれないわ」 「幸せな記憶がアーケアの中に見えないの……？」当面の話し相手に向かって、 光は思わずやや前のめりになりながら尋ねた。「ご、ごめんなさい……」 - 「……事実を言っているだけよ」と黒の彼女は言った。少しの沈黙を置いて、対立がそれを破った。 「けれど、あなたの言ったことからすると……どうやら幸せな記憶があっても、それがあなたの幸せには つながっていないようだけれど？ 違うかしら？」 光はこれに頷く。 「目が覚めてから、その、辛かった事ばかりってわけじゃないの……でも、一度空を覆い隠せるくらいに多くの ガラス片を集めたことがあってね。その時は、そのガラスの空に殺されかけて……まるでわたしの心がゆっくりと ぼろぼろになっていくみたいだったわ……正直、それは自分の所為だって思う」 お互い、正直になったほうがよさそうだ、と感じつつあった。 光が天蓋を巡る自らの無垢で危険な旅について語ったのち、対立もまた自身の暗澹とした、暗く大きな渦のような 悲惨な苦難を、淡々と言語化していった。様々なところで、二人は明らかに異なっていたが、とある想いだけが 強く共通していることが明らかになりつつあった。それは理解できないことばかりのこの世界を理解したい という欲求だ。彼女たちを取り巻く世界はたしかに綺麗かもしれない、 けれど同じくらいに残酷でもあったのだから。 - 光は自身に折り合いをつけることができた。が、この理解し難い奇妙な場所で、その「自身」が 脅威に晒されたのはそれほど昔の話でもない。また対立に対しても、この世界は傷を残した。 慢性的で鋭利な暴力的衝動と、その身の内からさざなみのように絶え間なく押し寄せる憤怒がそれだ。 この対話を通してでさえも、友好的に接したいという意志があろうとも、その胸中にからのそれぞれの衝動を 押し止めるのは容易ではなかった。この生きて、息をしている隣人は、余りにこの鬱屈とした苛立ちをぶつける 矛先としての魅力がすぎるのだ。一方の白の少女もまた、黒い彼女がその日傘の柄を強く握っては離す様子が、 徐々に強く、震えたものになっていくのを、気取らぬことはできなかった。 今日までは決して容易ではなかった。そしてその事実は両者とも同じだろう。 しかし、それでも抗い続けるのだ。 - 「思えばそう、ただ、誰かに会いたかっただけだと思うの」対立は独白する。「たった、数ヶ月前でさえ、 それだけを望んでいたのだと思う。けれど、あの黒い殻から出てからは、そんな純粋な望みでさえ 抱えていることが難しくて……。この胸中が空虚でない時には、引き出すことさえできないの。 悪しく下劣でない衝動や、それ以外の感情を。最低だわ、こんな心は壊れてしまってる……」光を見つめながら、 黒い少女は懺悔する。「今でさえ、今でさえどれだけあなたを傷つけたいと思っていることか」 「大丈夫だよ……」黒い彼女へと言う。 「わたしだって、あなたと同じものから生き残ってきたら、同じように感じていたかもしれないもの。 でも、あなたは一つだけ間違ってる。わたし、あなたがいうように、あなたの心が壊れているとは思えないもの」 対立は白の彼女の目を、問いただすように見つめている。そんなことがありえるのか、と。 「だって、あなたは耐えているもの、」光は説く。 「……今でさえ。今までのすべてのことがあったとしても、その事実だけは、まだ、あなたがいい人だって 教えてくれてる。あなたは強い人なんだよ」そうして微笑むと、会衆席から立ち上がって言葉を紡ぐ。 「私なんかよりも、あなたは強い」そう言って、晴れやかな空へとすこしばかり視線を向けるのだった。 「わたしは救われたけど、あなたは自らを救ったのだもの」 そう続けて、また対立の目をしっかりと見つめた。 - 暗い少女の胸中のかすかな光は、ぼんやりとした輝きへと変わり、疼くような痛みが彼女の中を駆け巡った。 黒の彼女は思う――それは違う、と。 黒の彼女は思う――そんなに単純じゃない、と。 黒の彼女は思う――私はしくじったのだ、あの迷宮が崩壊したその日に旧いわたしは死に絶えた。 それからしばらく、黒の彼女は何も感じられなかった。そして感覚が戻ってきたときも、あったのは軽蔑だけ。 この少女に逢ったときでさえ、湧き上がったのは刃を取って、彼女を貫きたいという衝動だけ。 ――違う、私はわたし自身を救ってなんかいない。 だが、彼女が誰かを探したのは単に傷つけるためというだけでは恐らくないのだろう。本当のところ 待ち望んでいたのはきっと、黒の彼女が一縷の望みさえ抱けないような何かなのかもしれない。 それで言えば光はあまりに従順で、今も黒の彼女を宥めるべきなのか考え倦ねているくらいだが、 その存在と攻撃性のなさはとある事実を示しているように思えた。彼女こそがもしかしたら、 最後かつ一縷の光なのではないかと。 - そのとても無垢な思考が、対立の心を痛めている。 黒い彼女の姿勢が弱々しくなる。光はそれに気づいていたし、何かできることは無いかと動こうとしていた。 が、それでも彼女にはわからない。もう一方の少女に向けて手を差し伸べるべきなのかを。 そうして対立の前で、自身の片手を半ば持ち上げては立ち尽くすばかりだったが、やがて黒の彼女は 自分で立ち上がった。それを見た光は行き場のない自らの腕を下げると、一歩だけ後ろに下がった。周囲では 二人の動きに合わせて硝片が揺らぎ動く。中でも唯一、その他の硝片とは異なる輝きを放つものがあった。 その晶体に映すものはどこかでみたような、けれどあり得ぬもの。 それは明らかに、何人たりともいまだ見ぬ未来の光景―― ――刹那でいて悪辣な、そしてなによりも奇妙な異端じみた記憶の煌めき。 |-| Korean= 대화는 계속 이어진다. "서로 불러줄 수 있는 이름이라도 있었으면 좋을 텐데."라고 갈라지는 목소리로 타이리츠가 말한다. 그녀의 눈에서 다시 삶에 대한 희망이 사라지기 시작한다. 히카리가 조금의 불편함과 함께 타이리츠의 반응을 눈치챈다. "그것으로 가득 찬 세상에 대한 아무 기억이 없다는 거, 생각하는 내내 기분이 좋았다고는 말 못 하겠어."라고 타이리츠가 털어놓는다. 마침내 그들은 같은 자리에, 그러나 그리 가깝지 않게 함께 앉는다. 두 소녀는 원래 맨 앞줄이었던 자리에 앉았고, 그들 앞에는 넓고 평평한 바닥이 펼쳐져 있다. 흰옷의 소녀는 구부정하게 앉아 그녀가 새롭게 알게 된 사람을 걱정되는 눈으로 가만히 응시한다. 검은 옷의 소녀는 그들 앞에 있는 빈 공간을, 하늘을, 거창하기만 한 건축물을 하나하나 찬찬히 쳐다보고 있다. 그러나 흥미가 있어서 쳐다보는 건 아닌 것 같아 보인다. 멍하니 건축물들을 쳐다보면서, 그녀가 입을 연다. "이 유리 조각... 이걸 뭐라고 부르는지 알아?" "뭐? 아... 왠지 모르겠지만, 뭐라고 부르는지 알고 있어. '아르케아'야."라고 히카리가 대답한다. - "나도 그래. 잘 모르겠지만, 그냥 알 것 같아."라고 말하며 히카리 쪽을 쳐다보며 타이리츠는 말을 이어갔다. "그럼 우리가 어떻게 다른 건데? 다른 존재라던가..." 히카리는 미안한듯한 미소를 지으며 대답한다. "생김새가 다른 거 빼고는 그다지..." "그럼 한번 찾아보자. 유리 조각을 들여다보면 무슨 기억이 보여?" "대부분 행복한 기억들이야."라고 히카리가 대답하자, 타이리츠가 한숨을 내쉰다. "그럼 우리는 반대의 존재야..."라며 그녀는 씁쓸하게 그녀의 발끝만 바라본다. "우리 둘만 이 세계에 존재한다고 쳐보자. 만약 우리 생각이 맞는 거라면, 우리 둘이 만날 때는 뭔가 이뤄지는 게 아닐까?" "너는 '아르케아'를 보면 행복한 기억이 안 보인다는 거지?" 하고 히카리가 다른 소녀 쪽으로 약간 몸을 기울기며 묻는다. "응 맞아, 미안해..." - "... 원래 그런 건 가봐." 타이리츠가 대답한다. 잠시 동안 그들은 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 잠시 후 타이리츠가 그 침묵을 깼다. "그런데 네 말은... 너의 그 행복한 기억들조차 여기서는 아무 소용이 없다는 거야? 응? 내 말이 맞아?" 히카리가 말없이 고개만 끄덕인다. "상처 줄 맘은 없었어. 단지 내가 깨어난 뒤로 조금 힘들었거든. 그런데... 들어봐, 내가 예전에 이 하늘을 다 가릴 만큼의 조각들을 모은 적이 있어. 그런데 그때, 새로운 하늘이 나를 거의 죽일 뻔했지... 빛이 내 정신을 서서히 망가뜨리는 것처럼 느껴졌어... 솔직히 말하자면, 내 잘못이 크긴 하지만 말이야." 두 소녀는 서로에게 좀 더 솔직해지는 것이 좋다고 생각했다. 히카리가 그녀의 빛으로 가득 찬 천진난만하고 위험한 여행에 대해서 얘기한 후, 타이리츠는 어둠의 소용돌이를 통해 그녀의 비극적인 투쟁을 냉정하게 되짚어본다. 두 소녀는 여러모로 다르다. 그러나 확실한 공통점은 둘 다 무의미한 세계에서 의미를 찾는다는 것. 그녀들을 둘러싸고 있는 세계는 아름답지만, 잔인하다. - 히카리는 굳게 다짐했지만 낯설고 무정한 이 세계는 히카리가 마음먹은 대로 할 수 있는 곳이 아니었고, 그녀도 곧 이 세계의 무서움을 느꼈다. 이 세계는 타이리츠에게 상처만 남겼다. 끊임없이 강요되는 폭력과 분노가 그녀 안에서 거센 파도처럼 일렁였다. 타이리츠는 히카리와 좋은 관계를 유지하고 싶었지만, 그들이 대화를 하는 내내 그녀 안에서 뿜어져 나오려는 다양한 충동을 억누르는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 그녀는 그녀 옆에 있는 이 소녀에게, 매혹적이지만 순진무구한 그런 소녀에게, 온갖 감정을 쏟아내고 버리고 싶어 한다. 타이리츠는 자꾸 손에 힘이 풀리는지 반복해서 양산을 놓치지 않으려고 애를 쓴다. 히카리는 그런 그녀의 행동을 놓치지 않는다. 오히려 눈에 띄었다. 두 사람 모두 떨리는 손에 신경이 쓰였다. 그러나 그들은 계속해서 대화를 이어간다. - "난 그저... 나 말고 다른 사람을 만나고 싶었어."라고 타이리츠가 솔직하게 털어 놓는다. "며칠 전만 해도 내가 원했던 건 그거 하나뿐이었어. 그런데... 내가 저 검은 껍질을 깨고 나오는 순간부터 그런 순수한 갈망을 감당할 수가 없었어. 할 수 없게 되어버렸다고. 내가 조금의 감정이라도 느낄 땐, 순수한 바람 같은 건 품고 있을 수 없게 돼버려. 내게 허락된 건 불쾌하고 사악한 충동들뿐이야. 역겨워, 난 망가져 버린 거야..." 타이리츠가 히카리를 바라본다. "지금도 봐, 너를 해치고 싶은 나 자신을 주체할 수가 없잖아." "괜찮아..."라고 히카리가 다독인다. "만약 내가 그런 끔찍한 기억들을 봐왔더라면, 나도 똑같았을 거야. 그런데 말이야, 네가 틀린 게 하나 있어. 내 생각에 네 마음은 네가 생각하는 만큼 고장 나지 않았어." 타이리츠는 어떻게 그게 가능하냐는 질문 어린 눈으로 히카리를 바라본다. "봐, 지금도 망설이고 있잖아."라고 히카리가 설명을 이어간다. "날 지금 죽이지 않고 망설이는 네 모습이 좋은 사람이란 걸 말해주고 있다고. 너는 강해." 그녀는 미소를 짓고 자리에서 일어난다. "너는 나보다 훨씬 강해." 화창한 하늘을 바라보며 말한다. 그녀는 타이리츠의 눈을 다시 바라보며 "네가 날 살려줬어."라고 이어간다. "그런데 넌 네 자신이 살려냈지." - 타이리츠의 마음속 떨림은 희미한 빛을 띄고, 고통은 그녀 안에서 서서히 퍼진다. 히카리는 잘못 알고 있는 것이다. 그렇게 간단하지 않다고 타이리츠가 생각한다. 그녀는 실패했다. 미로가 무너진 그날, 예전의 타이리츠는 죽고 말았다. 그 후 그녀는 아무 감정도 느낄 수 없었다. 감정이란 것이 돌아왔을 때, 그녀에게는 경멸밖에 남지 않았다. 흰옷의 소녀를 만났을 때조차, 반가움 대신 검을 쥐고 달려가 그녀를 베고 싶었다. 그녀를 구한 건 그녀 자신이 아니었다. 그러나... 그녀는 단지 해칠 사람을 찾고 있었던 게 아니었나 보다. 아마도 그녀는 자신에게 마지막으로 남은 한 줄기 희망을 선물해 줄 사람을 기다리고 있었던 게 아닐까. 히카리는 직접 위로하기에는 너무 온화하고 아직 의심스럽지만, 그녀의 존재와 부족한 공격성은 그녀가 아마 마지막 한 줄기 희망이 아닐까 하는 생각을 하게 한다. - 타이리츠의 마음을 아프게 하는 것은 바로 저 순수한 자각이다. 타이리츠의 상태가 조금 이상하다. 히카리는 그녀의 상태를 눈치채고 그녀 쪽으로 향한다. 그러나 히카리 역시 그녀에 대한 의심이 조금 남아 있었기에 완전히 다가가진 못한다. 하지만 히카리는 타이리츠 앞에 서서 손을 반쯤 뻗어 어둠의 소녀를 일으켜 세운다. 히카리는 손을 내리고 뒤로 한 발짝 물러난다. 그러자 유리 조각들은 그녀들을 둘러싸고, 그녀들의 행동에 반응하며 각기 다른 색으로 빛나기 시작한다. 유리 조각에 비친 상을 어디선가 본 듯했지만, 그것은 불가능하다. 처음 보는 광경이다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 가장 이상하고 비정상적인 기억들이 아주 짧게, 그리고 사악하게 깜빡였기 때문이다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 她们的交谈持续着。 “要是我们能够用名字相互称呼，事情的确会好很多呢，”对立用沙哑的声音说道。 她的双目再次开始失去象征生命的光辉。 另一位少女——光——留意到这一事后，不禁略感不适。 “是呢。我并不是很愿意去思考这种事：身在这个遍布回忆的世界的我们，脑海中却没有任何记忆，” 她承认道。 此时此刻，她们正坐在同一张长凳之上，尽管相距甚远。她们来到了这曾为第一排座椅的地方， 而前方的几个台阶则连接着一面宽大空旷的平台。白衣少女无精打采地注视着她的新朋友，眼中满是担忧。 而黑衣少女则是扫视着面前那宽敞的空间、那片天空，以及那些浮夸而又死气沉沉的建筑结构—— 但这么做的她，其实似乎对那些事物没抱有任何兴趣。 正在仰望天空之际，她突发奇想地说起话。“这玻璃……你知道它们叫什么吗？” “呃？喔……总之，虽然不太清楚原因，但我知道它们叫作‘Arcaea’。“ - “和我一样，”对立如此回答，当今正朝光的方向看去，“所以，我们两个究竟哪里不同？” 光露出一抹遗憾的微笑。“我不知道哎，”她如此说道，“除了我们外表上的不同。” “那我们试着弄清楚吧。你在这些玻璃中见到的都是什么样的回忆？” “基本只有令人愉快的那些。” 对立叹了口气。“那我们就是截然相反的……”她苦涩地回话道，低头瞧向她的双脚， “那可以假设一下我们是唯二漫游于此的人。如果真是这样，那我们的相反特征可真是非同寻常的要素。” “你在Arcaea之中看不到愉快地回忆吗？”光疑问，身子稍微靠向与她交谈的这位伙伴，“嗯，对不起……” - “……总之，事情就是如此，”另一位少女说道。一时间，她们陷入沉默，直到对立首先打破沉静， “但根据你之前说的话……我猜，你所见的那些快乐的回忆也没有带给你多愉快的经历吧。怎样？我猜得对吗？” 对这番猜测，光点了点头：“我并不是想说自己的经历从苏醒以来便一直那么糟糕，但…… 你知道吗，曾经我收集了足够多的碎片，以至于它们足以覆盖整片天空。 当我那样做了之后时，那片崭新的天空几乎将我杀死…… 我能感觉到那时天空散发的光芒缓慢地侵蚀了我的心智……说实话，那件事情的确是我自作自受。” 少女们坚信自己该向对方阐述真相。 在光讲述完自己沉浸于光芒之中的那场天真烂漫而危险重重的旅程后， 对立冷冷地叙述了她于黑暗的龙卷中那几番悲惨的挣扎。 她们从某些方面而言，的确截然不同。但两人之间某个必然存在的共同点，此刻已变得十分显著： 于一个无意义的世界中渴求着一丝意义。她们所处的世界也许十分美好，但其中的残酷性质却母庸置疑。 - 光已重振决心，但在不久前，她“本身的存在”就逐渐被这古怪而又冷清的地方所威胁。 而对立，却保持着伤痕累累的模样：残暴与愤怒充盈的欲望，如同海啸般连绵不断地涌出她的身体。 尽管在这场谈话的过程中，她已尽全力试图保持友善的模样， 源于胸腔的每一口疾喘却不是轻而易举就能掩饰住的。 眼前这个有血有肉的人，对她而言简直是完美的施虐对象。 那身着白衣的少女，一定早已注意到这位黑衣少女总是间隙性地用颤栗的双手将伞柄握得更紧。 这场谈话一点都不轻松——她们彼此都深知这一点。 但她们将全力进行抗争。 - “我只是觉得我……我真的很希望遇见另一个人，”对立言为心声，“甚至该说……也许是在几天前， 这曾是我心中唯一的期盼。只是，自从我踏出了那漆黑的外壳，我便意识到，要自己坚守如此单纯的愿望…… 真的太艰难了。我只是单纯不知道该怎么振作自己……当我内心未感到空虚的时候， 其中涌现的却只有肮脏而扭曲的血液。都是些恶心又残破不堪的事物……“她注视着光， ”就算到此刻，我心中仍在思考自己究竟多么想要伤害你。“ ”没关系的……“另一位女孩说道，”如果我有过与你同样的经历，或许真的会感同身受。 只是呢，我不认为你对某一件事实的认知是正确的。我不认为你的心就像你说的那样破碎不堪。“ 对立与她四目相对，仿佛在问这怎么可能。 “看吧——你退缩了哦，”光用心地分析着，“就算在现在也一样。这让我知道，就算经历过那么多的事情， 你仍然是个十分善良的人——始终如此。你很坚强……”从座椅上忽然站起的她，脸上挂起一抹微笑， “你比我要坚强太多，“她道，不自觉地抬头瞥了一眼那明澈的天空。 “我被外界力量所拯救，”她继续说着，又一次与对立视线交汇，“而你却拯救了你自己。” - 闪烁于黑暗少女心中的微光逐渐淡作虚弱的光芒，随之而来的是钻心的疼痛。这明明不是事实，她想到。 这一切经历并不是如此简单，她陷入沉思。她失败了，而过去的她早就与那迷宫一同土崩瓦解。 自那以后，她便失去了一切情感——就算情感再次于她心中燃起，所谓的情感却仅仅包含着蔑视。 甚至在与这女孩相遇之时，她唯一的渴望便是用小刀刺穿这女孩的身体。 那番话语并不正确，她根本没有拯救自己。只是……也许她的确不是单纯寻找着能供她摧残的对象。 也许她只是在等待一个能够给予她最后一线希望的奇迹发生。优柔寡断的光实在无法直接赋予她安慰， 但这女孩的存在本身与她那毫无敌意的心灵却始终暗示着一件事： 她，可能就是那一道才诞生不久的，最后的光芒。 - 让对立内心最为痛苦的，还数那种纯真的自我意识。 她的身躯瘫软下来。光立刻注意到这一细节，并赶紧凑过去，心中希望自己能帮上忙。 只是她的行为仍然是如此犹豫不决——这也注定着她完全无法接触到另一位少女。 她仅仅是站在对立跟前，半抬着双臂，而黑衣少女在片刻后便靠自己的力量重新站了起来。 光的双臂滑落至腰间，随着她的身体不自觉地后退一步。在二人的四周， 玻璃碎片们伴随着她们的动作而摇摆，而其中的某一片却突然散发起与其他碎片略微不同的光晕。 它的倒影中，存在着某样熟悉的事物，却不符合任何现实逻辑。 这显然是从未有人见过的景象： 一道转瞬即逝的邪念闪光，其中蕴含的却是这整片世界中最为诡秘的反常规记忆。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 她們的交談持續著。 “要是我們能夠用名字相互稱呼，事情的確會好很多呢，”對立用沙啞的聲音說道。 她的雙目再次開始失去象徵生命的光輝。 另一位少女——光——留意到這一事後，不禁略感不適。“是呢。我並不是很願意去思考這種事： 身在這個遍佈回憶的世界的我們，腦海中卻沒有任何記憶，”她承認道。 此時此刻，她們正坐在同一張長凳之上，儘管相距甚遠。她們來到了這曾為第一排座椅的地方， 而前方的幾個臺階則連接著一面寬大空曠的平臺。白衣少女無精打采地注視著她的新朋友，眼中滿是擔憂。 而黑衣少女則是掃視著面前那寬敞的空間、那片天空，以及那些浮誇而又死氣沉沉的建築結構—— 但這麼做的她，其實似乎對那些事物沒抱有任何興趣。 正在仰望天空之際，她突發奇想地說起話。“這玻璃……你知道它們叫什麼嗎？” “呃？喔……總之，雖然不太清楚原因，但我知道它們叫做‘Arcaea’。“ - “和我一樣，”對立如此回答，當今正朝光的方向看去，“所以，我們兩個究竟哪裡不同？” 光露出一抹遺憾的微笑。“我不知道哎，”她如此說道，“除了我們外表上的不同。” “那我們試著弄清楚吧。你在這些玻璃中見到的都是什麼樣的回憶？” “基本只有令人愉快的那些。” 對立歎了口氣。“那我們就是截然相反的……”她苦澀地回話道，低頭瞧向她的雙腳， “那可以假設一下我們是唯二漫遊於此的人。如果真是這樣，那我們的相反特徵可真是非同尋常的要素。” “你在Arcaea之中看不到愉快地回憶嗎？”光疑問，身子稍微靠向與她交談的這位夥伴，“嗯，對不起……” - “……總之，事情就是如此，”另一位少女說道。一時間，她們陷入沉默，直到對立首先打破沉靜， “但根據你之前說的話……我猜，你所見的那些快樂的回憶也沒有帶給你多愉快的經歷吧。怎樣？我猜得對嗎？” 對這番猜測，光點了點頭：“我並不是想說自己的經歷從蘇醒以來便一直那麼糟糕，但…… 你知道嗎，曾經我收集了足夠多的碎片，以至於它們足以覆蓋整片天空。當我那樣做了之後時， 那片嶄新的天空幾乎將我殺死……我能感覺到那時天空散發的光芒緩慢地侵蝕了我的心智…… 說實話，那件事情的確是我自作自受。” 少女們堅信自己該向對方闡述真相。 在光講述完自己沉浸於光芒之中的那場天真爛漫而危險重重的旅程後， 對立冷冷地敘述了她于黑暗的龍卷中那幾番悲慘的掙扎。她們從某些方面而言，的確截然不同。 但兩人之間某個必然存在的共同點，此刻已變得十分顯著：于一個無意義的世界中渴求著一絲意義。 她們所處的世界也許十分美好，但其中的殘酷性質卻母庸置疑。 - 光已重振決心，但在不久前，她“本身的存在”就逐漸被這古怪而又冷清的地方所威脅。 而對立，卻保持著傷痕累累的模樣：殘暴與憤怒充盈的欲望，如同海嘯般連綿不斷地湧出她的身體。 儘管在這場談話的過程中，她已盡全力試圖保持友善的模樣， 源於胸腔的每一口疾喘卻不是輕而易舉就能掩飾住的。 眼前這個有血有肉的人，對她而言簡直是完美的施虐物件。 那身著白衣的少女，一定早已注意到這位黑衣少女總是間隙性地用顫慄的雙手將傘柄握得更緊。 這場談話一點都不輕鬆——她們彼此都深知這一點。 但她們將全力進行抗爭。 - “我只是覺得我……我真的很希望遇見另一個人，”對立言為心聲， “甚至該說……也許是在幾天前，這曾是我心中唯一的期盼。 只是，自從我踏出了那漆黑的外殼，我便意識到，要自己堅守如此單純的願望……真的太艱難了。 我只是單純不知道該怎麼振作自己……當我內心未感到空虛的時候，其中湧現的卻只有骯髒而扭曲的血液。 都是些噁心又殘破不堪的事物……“她注視著光，”就算到此刻，我心中仍在思考自己究竟多麼想要傷害你。“ ”沒關係的……“另一位女孩說道，”如果我有過與你同樣的經歷，或許真的會感同身受。 只是呢，我不認為你對某一件事實的認知是正確的。我不認為你的心就像你說的那樣破碎不堪。“ 對立與她四目相對，仿佛在問這怎麼可能。 “看吧——你退縮了哦，”光用心地分析著，“就算在現在也一樣。這讓我知道，就算經歷過那麼多的事情， 你仍然是個十分善良的人——始終如此。你很堅強……”從座椅上忽然站起的她，臉上掛起一抹微笑， “你比我要堅強太多，“她道，不自覺地抬頭瞥了一眼那明澈的天空。 “我被外界力量所拯救，”她繼續說著，又一次與對立視線交匯，“而你卻拯救了你自己。” - 閃爍于黑暗少女心中的微光逐漸淡作虛弱的光芒，隨之而來的是鑽心的疼痛。這明明不是事實，她想到。 這一切經歷並不是如此簡單，她陷入沉思。她失敗了，而過去的她早就與那迷宮一同土崩瓦解。 自那以後，她便失去了一切情感——就算情感再次於她心中燃起，所謂的情感卻僅僅包含著蔑視。 甚至在與這女孩相遇之時，她唯一的渴望便是用小刀刺穿這女孩的身體。 那番話語並不正確，她根本沒有拯救自己。只是……也許她的確不是單純尋找著能供她摧殘的對象。 也許她只是在等待一個能夠給予她最後一線希望的奇跡發生。優柔寡斷的光實在無法直接賦予她安慰， 但這女孩的存在本身與她那毫無敵意的心靈卻始終暗示著一件事： 她，可能就是那一道才誕生不久的，最後的光芒。 - 讓對立內心最為痛苦的，還數那種純真的自我意識。 她的身軀癱軟下來。光立刻注意到這一細節，並趕緊湊過去，心中希望自己能幫上忙。 只是她的行為仍然是如此猶豫不決——這也註定著她完全無法接觸到另一位少女。 她僅僅是站在對立跟前，半抬著雙臂，而黑衣少女在片刻後便靠自己的力量重新站了起來。 光的雙臂滑落至腰間，隨著她的身體不自覺地後退一步。在二人的四周，玻璃碎片們伴隨著她們的動作而搖擺， 而其中的某一片卻突然散發起與其他碎片略微不同的光暈。 它的倒影中，存在著某樣熟悉的事物，卻不符合任何現實邏輯。 這顯然是從未有人見過的景象： 一道轉瞬即逝的邪念閃光，其中蘊含的卻是這整片世界中最為詭秘的反常規記憶。 Entry V-4 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry V-3 requirement. Requirement: Clear Heavensdoor with Hikari. Transcript English= They stand apart, Tairitsu holding a hand over her chest, fingers clenched and struggling as she takes heavy breaths. She is reinvigorated, in no small part thanks to the girl in white. Hikari has given her one precious, final reassurance. It does not have to be the end. One last path out of this white and blinding hell still exists. An open, albeit weak, smile cuts along her face as she exhales. "Let's do something," she says. "Let's figure out this stupid, absurd world." "I-It's not that stupid," says Hikari in mild protest, smiling herself with just as little strength. She isn't entirely positive about the other girl, but she can tell at least one thing: despite appearances, she isn’t evil. Quite the opposite, it seems. If anything, that alone is reason enough to join hands with this new potential ally. A "good" person... is not exactly how she'd readily describe herself, after all. - However, while she thinks this, Tairitsu’s mood turns. "What makes you say that?" asks the panting girl, though her delivery of the question sounds much more like an accusation. Her eyes are almost hollow as they bore coldly into her opposite. "You might understand it even better than me. This is the kind of place that would break a girl for the audacity of surrounding herself in pleasures and joys." She stands up straight, calms her breath, and steadies her gaze, bringing the hand over her chest to the handle of her parasol. "That's unconscionable. You don't agree?" Her strength of conviction puts the other girl down for a moment, but Hikari is no longer one who is incapable of any caring. Gathering a modicum of confidence, she stands up straight herself, and delivers her explanation. "We're alive," she says, "and if a world can permit that, then it can't be the worst thing." "Hah...?" The other girl's glare intensifies. "No... If a world can permit life, only to plague that life with ills and grief, then that world is not just." "W-Well, maybe not, but—" "But?" demands Tairitsu. - "But that's shortsighted! What is it that you want to do, exactly?" "Destroy everything. The world, the glass, all of it. I'll find a way. It's only fair, right?" she explains as a matter of fact. "I would think you'd resonate with the idea. What has this world been for you other than an expansive prison?" "Destroy it...? Even... Even if you could, it would only end everything! This is the only world we know of that exists for certain, isn't it? If we somehow destroyed it, could we not simply destroy ourselves as well? Would you... You’d rather die than live here? Why, that's... that's ridiculous!" "No, that's fine," says Tairitsu simply. Hikari, not expecting that answer, falls silent. Tairitsu's words were too frightening, and far too sad. In her silence, Tairitsu continues her interrogation. "Do you have some other idea? Some other plan?" - "No... I don't. I wanted to find—to find a plan with you," admits the other girl, and dismay is clear in her tone. And Tairitsu, in her recent recovery, recognizes this. It makes her pause. It had been too easy to lash out at this new acquaintance. She knew she wasn't being reasonable. Indeed, having just found herself with burgeoning hope again, she could clearly see how cold she’d been until their meeting. And yet, when faced with another’s hope, she'd attacked. Truly, was she that petty? In the past, this conviction of hers has never brought her satisfaction or peace, much less resolution. No, her willfulness has only ever led her down a dark, thorny path stained with gloom. With this in mind, she extinguishes the fire rising in her heart that had been so sure of its need to burn. If she wants to take this girl's hand... she cannot reject the ideas it holds. "I... I'm sorry," she apologizes, her passion now fully relinquished. She lowers her head for a moment. "I... feel the same. I want to work to find something new as well." Hikari regains a bit of her self-assurance, which had been brought low before Tairitsu. She tells her new friend, "It's alright. You've had a time here I could probably never understand." - But that righteous fire in Tairitsu's heart had been just enough. Ultimately, it had only burned for a short moment, like a flash— but it was enough to rile a dormant shard in the flock of glass around them. It awakens and, on its own, begins to drift down to where they are, still unseen. "Don't lose hope," says the girl in light. "Things can always get better." A shard, shimmering with faded color, comes directly between them. It catches both their attention—but it will only show its memory to the one clad in black. |-| Japanese= 離れ立つ二人。対立はその胸を手で、指が食い込むほどに抑えつけながら、重く息を吐いて苦しんでいる。 彼女の心がまた芽吹いたのだ、白の彼女の無視できない言葉によって。未だ続く、白くて先の見えない この地獄にある唯一の道が、終わりであるはずはないと。自身にとって大切な、最後の勇気を光がくれたから。 息を吐くにつれて、まだ弱々しくはあるものの、素直に咲くような笑みがその顔を彩っていく。 「やってやりましょう、何かを」と、静寂を裂いた。「この馬鹿げた、くだらない世界を解き明かすの」 「そ、そんなことないよ」柔らかくも芯のある微笑みを浮かべながら、光はやんわりと宥めた。 光にとって、まだもう一方の黒の彼女についてわからないことも多いが、それでも確かなことが一つだけ。 近寄りがたいその相貌に反して、彼女は悪逆ではないということだ。むしろ真逆のようにさえ思える。 それどころか、むしろそれだけで新たな旅の友として手を取る理由たり得るとさえ。 そもそも、自分のことさえ「善人である」だなんて、表現することは出来はしないのだから。 - しかしそう思う傍らで、対立の雰囲気が変わった。「どういうことかしら？」と息を整えながら尋ねてくる。 口調はむしろ詰問や追求のようだ。そしてその双眸は虚無のようで、もう一方の少女へと射抜くように 向けられていた。「私よりも貴女のほうがむしろそれをよく知っていると思うのだけど？ ここが少女を、 自らを歓喜や愉悦で包み込むその厚かましさゆえに破滅させるような場所だと」やがて背筋を伸ばし、 息を落ち着かせると、その瞳でキッと相手を見据えながら、胸元へと手を伸ばして日傘の柄を掴んだ。 「そんなことが有っていいはずがない、それでも違うというの？」 黒い彼女の強い信念がもう一方の少女を言い伏せ、刹那の沈黙が辺りに満ちた。しかし光は、もう優しさを 示せないかつての自分とは違う。ちっぽけな自信をかき集めると、しっかりと立ち、自身の解釈を説き始める。 「わたしたちは、まだ生きてる」彼女は告げる。「もし世界がそれを赦すのなら、 そんなにこの世界も悪いものではないと思うの」 「はあ……？」もう一方の少女の目つきが鋭くなる。「違うわね……もし世界が生命を赦してもなお、 嘆きと害意で生命を冒すのなら、そんな世界は正しくないわ……」 「え、えっと、正しくないかもしれない、けどっ……」 「けれど？」即座に対立は詰問の矛先を向けた。 - 「けどそんなのは余りに短絡的だわ！ それならはっきり、あなたはどうしたいっていうの？」 「全てを破壊してやるのよ。世界を、硝片を、余さずすべて。やり方なら見つけるわ。フェアでいいでしょう？」 アタリマエのことを言うように、彼女は答える。「貴女にも共感できるところはあると思うのだけれど。 この世界は貴女にとって、ただの拡張性のある牢獄にすぎないでしょう？」 「は、破壊する……？ そんな……そんな事ができたとしても、それは全てを終わらせるだけじゃない！ この世界だけがわたしたちにとって実在の確かな世界、そうでしょう？ どうにか壊したとして、 それはわたしたち自身を壊すことと何が違うの？ あなたは……ここで生きるよりも死んだほうがマシだっていうの？ どうして、そんなの……そんなのこそ馬鹿げてる！」 回答は、シンプルなもの。「いいえ、それでいいのよ」 光はといえばそんな答えを予期していなかったのか、思わず口を噤んでしまう。対立の言葉があまりに怖ろしく、 なによりも悲しすぎたのだ。 白の彼女が沈黙を返すなかで、対立は尋問を続けていく。「貴女はなにか考えがあるの？ それ以外の計画が？」 - 「ううん、ないわ……。わたしはただ、ただ、あなたとこれからを見つけたかったの」 そう白の少女は認めながら、自らの狼狽をその声色に露わにした。 そして対立はといえば、息を落ち着かせる中でこれを理解すると、思わず動きが止まった。新しい知己に暴言を ぶつけるのは容易すぎるほどだった。自身が論理的でなかったのは明らかだ。現に急成長する自身とその希望を 取り戻しつつあるなかで、彼女はこの邂逅まで、自身がどれだけ冷徹な態度だったかを痛感した。そしてまた、 新しい希望に直面するたびに反発してきたのだ。本来だったら、自分はそんなに狭量だっただろうか？ 今までだって、彼女のこんな姿勢が自身に満足や平穏をもたらしたことはなく、状況の解決などもっての外だった。 ああそうだ、彼女の強情さはいつだって自身を暗い、暗澹とした茨の道へと貶めていくだけだった。 その事実を直視すると、彼女は燃やし続ける意義などなかったはずの、いまだ心中で滾る炎を消した。 この子の手を取れたらと思うなら……少女の考えを否定することなどできなかった。 「ご……ごめんなさい」黒の彼女は謝った。熱意は全て手放したようだ。少しばかり俯いて、 「わ、私も同じ。私も新しい可能性を見出しに行きたいわ」と伝えた。 光はそれを聞くと、対立の前ではその息を潜めていた自信を少しだけ取り戻したようだ。 白の彼女は自身の新しい友へと言葉をかける。 「いいの、あなたはわたしには理解もできないような出来事を、ここで乗り越えてきたんだと思うから」 - だが、それで対立の心中で燃える義憤の炎には十分だったようだ。 結局、それが燃えていたのはあくまで刹那の間だけ、まるで閃光のよう。 ――だが、周囲の宙空で眠っていたとある硝片を刺激するには十分だったらしい。 ソレは目覚めると、二人の間へと静かに降りていく。 「希望を失わないで」と、光の少女は言う。「物事はいつだって良い方向に向かえるから」 褪せるような色合いに燦めく硝片が、ゆっくりと二人の間に寄ってきた。 注視する二人をそのままに、その硝片はただ黒を纏った記憶のみを見せるのみ。 |-| Korean= 두 소녀는 조금 떨어져 서있다. 타이리츠는 자신의 가슴 위에 손을 올려 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 거친 숨을 몰아쉰다. 그러나 그녀가 생기를 되찾았을 때, 그녀의 얼굴엔 흰옷의 소녀에게 표할 고마움이 조금도 보이지 않는다. 히카리가 마지막으로 타이리츠를 안심시킨다. 이것이 마지막일 필요는 없다. 이 눈부신 순백의 지옥을 빠져나갈 방법은 여전히 존재한다. 타이리츠는 숨을 내쉬며 희미하지만 환한 미소를 짓는다. "우리 뭐라도 해보자."라고 그녀가 말한다. "이 터무니없고 빌어먹을 세계가 뭔지 알아내보자고." "비.. 빌어먹을만한... 건 아냐."라며 히카리는 약하게 반항하며 살짝 힘주어 웃는다. 히카리는 다른 소녀에 대해 다 알지는 못하지만, 한 가지는 확신한다. 보이는 것만이 사실이 아니며, 그녀는 사악하지 않다고... 사실 그 반대라고. 그 사실 하나만으로 서로의 손을 잡는 데 충분하다. 결국 '좋은 사람'이란 단어는 그녀를 표현할 정확한 단어는 아니다. 선뜻 받아들일 수 없는 단어이다. - 히카리가 그렇게 생각에 잠겨있는 동안, 타이리츠의 분위기가 변한다. "뭘 보고 그런 소리를 하는 거야?"라고 타이리츠는 헐떡거리는 숨을 넘기며 비난에 찬 목소리로 묻는다. 상대방을 매몰차게 파고드는 그녀의 눈은 생기가 거의 없다. "하긴 넌 나보다 더 잘 알겠지? 이곳은 즐거움과 기쁨에 둘러싸인 여자애를 눈 하나 깜빡 안 하고 뻔뻔하게 망가뜨려버릴 수 있는 그런 곳이라는 걸 말이야. 그녀는 똑바로 서서 숨을 천천히 내쉰다. 시선을 히카리에게 고정시킨 채 손을 가슴팍으로 가져와 양산을 꼭 쥔다. "그건 불공평하잖아. 안 그래?" 확신에 찬 타이리츠의 강인함이 히카리를 잠시 주춤하게 만들었지만, 히카리는 더 이상 움츠려 들지 않기로 했다. 그녀는 자신감을 가지고 똑바로 서서 그녀의 생각을 똑똑히 전한다. "우리는 살아있는 존재야."라고 운을 뗀다. "그리고 세상이 이걸 허락한다면, 최악은 면한 거잖아?" "뭐...?" 타이리츠가 진심을 다해 히카리를 노려본다. "아니야... "세상이 우리에게 삶을 허락한다면, 그 삶을 해악과 슬픔으로 괴롭힐 생각뿐이라면, 그런 세상은 공평하지 않아." "그... 그런 게 아닐 거야. 단지..." "단지?" 타이리츠가 따지며 묻는다. - "단지, 그건 좀 단편적인 생각인 것 같아! 네가 정확히 하고 싶은 게 뭐야?" "파멸. 이 세계, 유리 조각, 모든 것을 파멸시킬 거야. 모든 것을 파멸시킬 방법을 찾아낼 거야. 그래야 공평한 거 아냐?" 타이리츠는 진심이다. "너도 이 말에 공감할 텐데? 나한테 이 세계는 감옥이었어. 너에게는 이 세계가 값비싼 감옥이 아니고 뭐였니?" "파멸시킨다고...? 만약에... 만약 정말 그렇게 할 수 있다고 해도, 그건 모든 걸 소멸시켜 버릴 거라고! 이 세계는 우리가 확실히 '존재'한다고 알고 있는 세계잖아, 그런데... 왜... 하... 그래, 우리가 여길 어떻게 해서 없애버린다고 쳐, 그렇게 되면 우리는 살아남을 수 있다고 생각해? 아니, 너 설마... 여기서 살아있는 것보다 죽는 게 낫다는 거야? 말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마!" "맞아, 죽는 게 훨씬 나아." 타이리츠의 대답에는 한치의 망설임도 없다. 이런 답을 예상하지 못한 히카리는 말을 잃는다. 타이리츠의 말은 너무 무서웠으나 동시에 슬프게 다가왔다. 히카리가 아무 말도 못 하는 동안, 타이리츠는 계속해서 질문을 쏘아붙인다. "다른 방법이라도 있는 거야? 계획이라던가?" - "아니야... 그런 거 없어. 난 그저 너와 함께... 함께 방법을 찾고 싶었어." 라고 히카리는 대답했다. 그녀의 말투에는 실망감이 뚜렷하게 느껴진다. 타이리츠가 마지막으로 깨어났을 당시, 깨달은 게 하나 있다. 그리고 그 깨달음이 그녀를 멈추게 만든다. 새롭게 동료가 된 이 소녀를 마구 몰아 세우는 것은 너무나도 쉽다. 그녀도 말이 안 된다는 걸 알고 있다. 단지, 그녀는 다시 커져가는 희망을 보면서 서로를 만나기 전까지 자신이 얼마나 차가웠는지 알게 되었다. 하지만, 다른 사람의 희망을 직면할 때 그녀는 이해가 아닌 비난만 쏟아붓는다. 그녀가 이렇게 옹졸한 존재였나? 과거에는 그녀의 신념이 전혀 그녀에게 만족감이나 평화를 가져오진 않았다. 하물며 해결책도 아니었다. 그녀의 의지는 그녀를 암울함으로 얼룩진 어두운 가시밭길로 끌어내렸을 뿐이다. 이 기억을 떠올리고, 그녀는 이? 타올라도 좋다고 확신하며 지폈던 가슴속에 그 불을 다시금 꺼버린다. 만약 그녀가 히카리의 손을 다시 잡고 싶다면, 받아들여야 한다, 그것이 무엇이든. "미... 미안해." 타이리츠는 사과하며, 모든 것을 내려놓고, 잠시 동안 고개를 푹 숙인다. "나도... 같은 생각이야. 나도 새로운 걸 찾고 싶어." 히카리는 타이리츠를 만나고 난 후 낮았던 자신감을 다시 조금 되찾고 있다. "괜찮아. 너는 내가 상상도 할 수 없는 시간을 여기에서 보냈잖아."라고 그녀가 새로운 친구를 위로한다. - 그러나 타이리츠의 가슴속에 맺힌 그 의로운 불길은 그 자체만으로도 충분했다. 하지만 그 불길은 섬광처럼 짧은 순간 동안만 타올랐고, 어느새 멈춰진 채 그들을 둘러싸고 있는 유리 조각의 분열을 일으키기에 충분했다. 유리 조각이 하나둘씩 깨어나고, 원래 그들이 숨어서 보이지 않았던 곳으로 서서히 떠내려가기 시작한다. "희망을 잃지 마."라고 빛의 소녀가 말한다. "괜찮을 거야." 빛바랜 색깔을 비추며 유리 조각이 그들 사이로 곧장 다가온다. 조각들은 두 소녀의 시선을 사로잡았지만, 검은 옷을 입을 소녀에게만 기억이 보인다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 她们两人各站一方。对立单手捂住胸口，手指因连续疾喘所带来的煎熬而加倍施力。 她重新振作了起来，而这一切都得归功于那位白衣女孩。光赠予了她珍贵的最后一次安慰。 这一切并未注定走向结局。在这纯白又刺眼的地狱之中，还存在最后一条能够使她逃离一切梦魇的道路。 尽管虚弱无力，但在深吁出一口气之际，一抹真诚的微笑仍是显现于她的脸庞。 “让我们一起做件有意义的事吧，”她敞开心扉道， “让我们搞清楚这愚蠢而又荒谬的世界究竟是怎么一回事。” “这世界也——也没有多愚蠢啦，”光温和地反驳道，略微用力地微笑着。 她并不全心全意地喜欢这另一位少女，但至少能确认一件事： 虽然表面上看不出来，但这女生绝对不是一个邪恶的人——更是似乎……截然相反。 而单单这一个事实，便足以成为与她结伴而行的最佳理由。 总而言之，一个“好”人……这种话绝对不会被她用来形容自己。 - 但就在她这样想着的时候，对立的心情变化了。“是什么让你说出那种话的？” 不断喘着粗气的她如此问道，尽管问题本身听上去更像是在责备。 她的双瞳空洞无光，冰冷的视线直射对面。“你应该比我更了解这种事： 这个地方可以在女生因鲁莽使自己被愉悦的事物包围时彻底摧毁这女生的心智。 “她站得笔直，边平息着自己的呼吸边宁定着视线， 她那坚定的信念使得另一位少女失落了片刻，但光却不再是一个对任何事物都漠不关心的女孩。 她拾起星点的自信，挺直身子，阐述了她的观点。 “我们依然活着，“她说，”而如果这世界让我们活下去，那它就绝不是最为糟糕的地方。 “哈啊……？”另一位少女眼含凌厉，“你错了……如果一个世界允许生命的存在， 却只是用无尽的污秽与梦魇去荼毒生灵，那这个世界根本就是不公平的。” “好……好吧。也许的确不是那样，可是……” “可是？！”对立质问道。 - “但那样的目光也太短浅了！你究竟想要做什么事？” ”毁灭一切。这世界，这些玻璃……我要毁灭所有东西。我会找出正确的方法。 这想法十分合理，不是吗？”她依照事实诉说着，“我想你一定会与这想法产生共鸣。 除了被当成一座过于宽敞的监狱，这世界对你而言还能是什么地方？” “毁灭这世界……？就算……就算你办得到，这也只会让一切走向终点啊！ 我们直到目前为止，能确定真实存在的世界也仅此而已！ 如果我们以某种方式毁灭了它，那我们难道不是会把自己也摧毁吗？ 难道你会……难道你宁可死在这里？为什么……这种想法简直太过分了！” “不，不会有关系的，”对立冷漠地说道。 并没有预料到这种回答的光立刻沉默了下来。对立的话语太过于骇人，而包含的更是只有悲伤…… 在光沉默之际，对立继续起了她的质问：“你有任何别的想法？或者其他计划？” - “不……我没有。我只是想要和……和你一起找一个办法， ”另一位少女这样承认道，话语声中流淌着清晰的消沉。 在方才一番振作后，对立其实就已经认识到了这一点。这使她暂停了质问。 要责骂这位新认识的同伴实在是太过容易了。她知道自己的行为举止蛮横无理。 理所当然，不久前才搜寻到一线崭新希望的她，更是能十分容易地察觉自己在这之前是多么冷血。 只是，在面对另一个人心中的希望时，她却选择去摧毁那希望。说实话，她难道还不够狭隘？ 在过去，她脑海中类似的信念使她不仅永远无法体会到满足与平静，更是离解决眼前的问题愈来愈远。 不，她的任性只会带领她走向一条污秽而黯淡的荆棘之路。 心中怀揣这样的思想，她终于扑灭了心中那注定爆燃的烈焰。 若她想要牵起这女孩的手……她就必须同时承担这女孩用双手竭力保护着的希望之光。 “对……对不起，”她完全抛开了自己过激的感情，低下头真挚地道了歉， “我……其实也有一样的想法。我也想与你一起找出一些新办法。” 早前因对立的话语而被削弱的自信，如今又被光重拾回心中。她对自己的新朋友说： “没关系的。毕竟，你的确经历过一段我不了解的时光呢。” - 只不过，燃烧于对立心中的正义之火刚刚才恰到好处。 最终，那道烈火也只持续了一瞬间， 就像是闪烁的火光一般——但却足以惹恼沉眠于那些碎片之中的某一片玻璃。 它就这样苏醒过来——并且自主性地朝着二人的所在处飘去，不引起她们的一丝注意。 “不要失去希望，”缠绕光芒的少女说道，“无论多么糟糕的事情，都有好转的那一刻。” 不断闪烁着渐变的色彩，那片碎片径直闯入两人中间。它同时引起了她们的注意—— 但它却只向着那位身着一袭黑衣的少女呈现碎片所蕴藏的记忆。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 她們兩人各站一方。對立單手捂住胸口，手指因連續疾喘所帶來的煎熬而加倍施力。 她重新振作了起來，而這一切都得歸功於那位白衣女孩。光贈予了她珍貴的最後一次安慰。 這一切並未註定走向結局。在這純白又刺眼的地獄之中，還存在最後一條能夠使她逃離一切夢魘的道路。 儘管虛弱無力，但在深籲出一口氣之際，一抹真誠的微笑仍是顯現於她的臉龐。 “讓我們一起做件有意義的事吧，”她敞開心扉道， “讓我們搞清楚這愚蠢而又荒謬的世界究竟是怎麼一回事。” “這世界也——也沒有多愚蠢啦，”光溫和地反駁道，略微用力地微笑著。 她並不全心全意地喜歡這另一位少女，但至少能確認一件事：雖然表面上看不出來， 但這女生絕對不是一個邪惡的人——更是似乎……截然相反。 而單單這一個事實，便足以成為與她結伴而行的最佳理由。 總而言之，一個“好”人……這種話絕對不會被她用來形容自己。 - 但就在她這樣想著的時候，對立的心情變化了。 “是什麼讓你說出那種話的？”不斷喘著粗氣的她如此問道，儘管問題本身聽上去更像是在責備。 她的雙瞳空洞無光，冰冷的視線直射對面。“你應該比我更瞭解這種事： 這個地方可以在女生因魯莽使自己被愉悅的事物包圍時徹底摧毀這女生的心智。“ 她站得筆直，邊平息著自己的呼吸邊寧定著視線， 她那堅定的信念使得另一位少女失落了片刻，但光卻不再是一個對任何事物都漠不關心的女孩。 她拾起星點的自信，挺直身子，闡釋了她的觀點。 “我們依然活著，“她說，”而如果這世界讓我們活下去，那它就絕不是最為糟糕的地方。 “哈啊……？”另一位少女眼含淩厲，“你錯了……如果一個世界允許生命的存在， 卻只是用無盡的污穢與夢魘去荼毒生靈，那這個世界根本就是不公平的。” “好……好吧。也許的確不是那樣，可是……” “可是？！”對立質問道。 - “但那樣的目光也太短淺了！你究竟想要做什麼事？” ”毀滅一切。這世界，這些玻璃……我要毀滅所有東西。我會找出正確的方法。 這想法十分合理，不是嗎？”她依照事實訴說著，“我想你一定會與這想法產生共鳴。 除了被當成一座過於寬敞的監獄，這世界對你而言還能是什麼地方？” “毀滅這世界……？就算……就算你辦得到，這也只會讓一切走向終點啊！ 我們直到目前為止，能確定真實存在的世界也僅此而已！ 如果我們以某種方式毀滅了它，那我們難道不是會把自己也摧毀嗎？ 難道你會……難道你寧可死在這裡？為什麼……這種想法簡直太過分了！” “不，不會有關係的，”對立冷漠地說道。 並沒有預料到這種回答的光立刻沉默了下來。對立的話語太過於駭人，而包含的更是只有悲傷…… 在光沉默之際，對立繼續起了她的質問：“你有任何別的想法？或者其他計畫？” - “不……我沒有。我只是想要和……和你一起找一個辦法，” 另一位少女這樣承認道，話語聲中流淌著清晰的消沉。 在方才一番振作後，對立其實就已經認識到了這一點。這使她暫停了質問。 要責駡這位元新認識的同伴實在是太過容易了。她知道自己的行為舉止蠻橫無理。 理所當然，不久前才搜尋到一線嶄新希望的她，更是能十分容易地察覺自己在這之前是多麼冷血。 只是，在面對另一個人心中的希望時，她卻選擇去摧毀那希望。說實話，她難道還不夠狹隘？ 在過去，她腦海中類似的信念使她不僅永遠無法體會到滿足與平靜，更是離解決眼前的問題愈來愈遠。 不，她的任性只會帶領她走向一條污穢而黯淡的荊棘之路。 心中懷揣這樣的思想，她終於撲滅了心中那註定爆燃的烈焰。 若她想要牽起這女孩的手……她就必須同時承擔這女孩用雙手竭力保護著的希望之光。 “對……對不起，”她完全拋開了自己過激的感情，低下頭真摯地道了歉， “我……其實也有一樣的想法。我也想與你一起找出一些新辦法。” 早前因對立的話語而被削弱的自信，如今又被光重拾回心中。她對自己的新朋友說： “沒關係的。畢竟，你的確經歷過一段我不瞭解的時光呢。” - 只不過，燃燒於對立心中的正義之火剛剛才恰到好處。 最終，那道烈火也只持續了一瞬間， 就像是閃爍的火光一般——但卻足以惹惱沉眠於那些碎片之中的某一片玻璃。 它就這樣蘇醒過來——並且自主性地朝著二人的所在處飄去，不引起她們的一絲注意。 “不要失去希望，”纏繞光芒的少女說道，“無論多麼糟糕的事情，都有好轉的那一刻。” 不斷閃爍著漸變的色彩，那片碎片徑直闖入兩人中間。它同時引起了她們的注意—— 但它卻只向著那位身著一襲黑衣的少女呈現碎片所蘊藏的記憶。 Entry V-5 Type: Visual Novel Prerequisite: Complete Entry V-4 requirement. Requirement: Clear Ringed Genesis with Tairitsu. Transcript English= The end. The girl adorned in shadows peers through the broken window into another time. Her smile returns. What a fool she was. Not the girl in white, no. Her. The vision in the glass is no memory. It cannot be, of course. What she’s seeing is a future: a future that she should have expected, the fool, the idiot dreamer. The glass shows an unmistakable image of herself, run through with a jagged pillar of glass, the wound seeming to sear her clothing and body apart in a blistering, pale, and consuming flame. The blank, barren lands of Arcaea stretch out far behind her, and before her, coaxing the pillar with a lifted hand and a blinding, fiery glow around her shoulders, is a girl clad in white, a very familiar one, though her expression is hidden from this vantage. It is the girl standing before her now. The one she has only just met. This is no memory: it's a vision of what will come to be. Faced with this, Tairitsu retreats into herself, and confronts the one truth she was determined to ignore. Her conviction didn't matter. She will never find anything good for her in this world. That last hope is dyed black now, drowned in despair, forgotten. What else would happen? What was her hope for? Idiocy. Tiresome, blind idiocy. Tiresome effort. Tiresome memories. Tiresome existence. Tiresome, awful, sick of it. Sick of this, sick of herself, sick of everything in this never-ending, mocking play. Miracles? No... She'd said it herself. This world is hell. And she knows this, from the fractured ideas of worlds dead and gone: even angels can one day fall and awaken to demonic form. The girl in light is just like that. In a turn final and damning, what was once a mere pit inside her chest is clawed and spread. It wastes, decays all through in an instant, leaving instead a cold and endless chasm. As the darkness within it creeps out to coat her insides and choke her thoughts, she sees Hikari very clearly. Sees her gaze darting to the shard—sees the panic, the clear knowledge in her eyes. The girl knows. And now she can't face her opposite's stare, won't say a word though she sees clearly. You're unnerved? Unsettled? Unabashed. Unforgivable. That anger twists into hate and loathing, spilling over and arriving in her eyes. Wicked betrayer; wicked, wicked place. She tightens her grasp on her parasol, looking past the shard to Hikari, who is standing still. Frozen in place, surely, because her ill intentions have been exposed. It's worth laughing about. Tairitsu's eyes narrow, and she excises the remains of those burgeoning emotions the girl had begun to cultivate within her. With finality she is emptied, and with that, she knows what she must do. But this mirror is still one-way, and thus her anger as well. Hikari is unable to see within this peculiar shard at all. Unaware, she can only watch in confusion as Tairitsu's countenance drains more and more of color. A sense of danger wells up in her, and though she can't understand why, she can feel it there. In fact, shadows now seem to be crawling up from the earth, light perishing at their touch. Darkness nears her, and her breathing shortens. She takes a step back. She almost can't believe it. She certainly doesn't want to. Even after surviving the harrowing ordeal, that blinding light sky, something terrible faces her again without reason. But still, she had survived it. And now she knows for certain that survival may not allow compromise. With this thought in heart and mind, Hikari makes a damning mistake. She reaches for the one piece of glass, the one that gave her comfort and direction in the midst of her lowest moment. When she raises it to her chest, the hairs on the back of Tairitsu's neck rise up as well. Fear pulsing through her, along with a conviction to never meet with tragedy again, Tairitsu closes the distance to Hikari in an instant, without warning, ready to once and for all firmly grab hold of her life. |-| Japanese= 終焉だ。 影に飾られた少女がその壊れた窓の先、別の時間をじっと見る。 すると、笑顔が戻ってきた。 彼女はなんと愚かだったのか。 白い少女ではない、違う。 彼女だ。 硝片の映す視界は記憶などではない。 当たり前だ、違うに決まっている。 彼女が見ていたのは一つの未来、来ると予測していた通りの未来。 愚かで、蒙昧な空想家の成れの果てだ。 硝片が見せたのは紛う事なく自身の姿で、硝片で形作られた刺々しい柱で貫かれている。 その傷は彼女の衣服をも焦がし、体は灼け付くような白い炎に呑まれつつあった。 貫かれた黒の彼女の背後には、伸びるように広がる貧弱かつ不毛なアーケアの土壌。 その眼前には、肩の辺りで眩むほどの灼熱が輝く、白くその身を装ったひどく見慣れた少女が、 掲げるようにその手で柱を扱っていた。しかしその表情はといえば、死角になって窺うことができない。 それは今、眼前に立つ少女。 遭ったばかりのその彼女。 これは記憶などではなく、来るべき未来の視界。 対立はこれを見て、その心中へと引き返すと、 無視すると決意したばかりの、唯一の真実へと対峙する。 決意に意味などなかった。 この世界で、自身にとって善きことを見出すことなどありえない。 最後の希望は黒に染まり、絶望に呑まれ、忘却へと棄てられた。 他に何が起きるというのか？ 何を望んでいたというのか？ 愚かだ。途方もなく愚かだった。 愚かしい努力。 愚かしい記憶。 愚かしい存在。 愚かで、惨めで、反吐が出る。 こんなことには虫唾が走る、こんな自分には怖気が立つ、 何よりもこんな果てしなく馬鹿げたオママゴトにはうんざりだ。 奇跡？ そんなものはないわ…… 自身にそう言い聞かせてきたはずだろう。この世は地獄だと。 そしてこの破綻して死に往く世界を知れば、ある日天使でさえも堕落して、 悪魔として覚醒するだろう。 あの白の少女だってそうなのだ。 この最後の致命的な局面で、ただの胸中の窪みだったものが、穿たれて広げられたのだ。 それは冷徹で底なしの裂け目となり、一瞬で潰れ完全に腐食してしまった。 内なる闇が湧き出で彼女の内から染めていき、思考を絞めつけて行く最中、 その姿がはっきりと見えた。 硝片を射抜くように見つめるその視線からは、明らかな恐慌が見て取れた。 あの娘は知っている。 だから今彼女は向こう側に目を向けることもできず、 はっきり見えているのにもかかわらず言葉を発さないのだ。 感じているのは狼狽？ それとも動揺？ それを臆面もなく？ 許せない、許せないわ。 激情は憎悪へと捩れ、嫌悪を撒き散らしながらその双眸へと伝わっていく。 卑劣な裏切り者。悪辣で、不快な場所。 日傘の柄の握りをぎりぎりと強めると、 硝片を通して、直立したままの光を見つめた。 縫い付けられたようにその場に立っている、当然だ、隠していた自身の悪意が露見したのだ。 その無様は嘲笑に値するだろう。 対立のその双眸は細く絞られ、自身の内で芽吹いていた感情を切除した。 あの少女が彼女の内で育てようとした、それを。 かくして永久に、彼女は虚ろになった。 そうして、為せばならぬことを理解した。 だが鏡はいまだ一方通行で、また自身のその怒りもまた然り。 光は未だこの奇妙な硝片の中を見通せずにいた。 困惑の中、白の少女は見つめることしかできない。 対立の表情から色という色が増々失われていくことにも気づけぬまま。 なぜかわからぬままに、危機感が募っていく感覚だけが確かにそこにあった。 現に、辺りには影が伸びつつあるようで、光は間もなくそれにより果てつつあった。 暗闇が近くなるにつれ、彼女の息は短く詰められていく。思わず後ずさる。 ほぼ信じられず、また明らかに信じたくもないようだ。 光の天蓋という耐え難い苦難を乗り越えたとしても、 またしても彼女は、理不尽にもなんらかの災禍に晒されようとしている。 だがそれでも、生き残ってきたのだ。 そして、生存したからといって、妥協を赦さぬ状況であることは確信できた。 心中にてそのような思考を巡らせたことで、光は致命的な過ちを犯してしまう。 かつて低迷の中で、 安らぎと道標を与えてくれた硝片の一つに手を伸ばす。 おもむろにそれを胸元へと引き寄せたとき、 対立の項近くの毛髪が逆立つ。 もう悲劇には遭うまいという決意と共に、自身の内で怖気が走る。 その時、一度で彼女の生命を全て捉えようと、 警告もないままに対立は、光との距離を一瞬でゼロにした。 |-| Korean= 끝이다. 어둠만으로 가득한 그녀가 깨진 유리창을 통해 다른 시간을 가만히 들여다본다. 그녀가 다시 미소를 짓는다. 그녀는 정말 바보가 아닐 수 없다. 흰옷을 입은 소녀가 아닌, 검은 옷을 입은 소녀 말이다. 유리 조각에 비친 것은 기억이 아니다. 그럴 리가 없지. 그녀가 보고 있는 건 미래다. 그녀가 미리 예상 했어야 하는 미래, 바보, 어리석은 공상가. 유리 조각은 그녀를 비췄고, 비춰진 그녀는 날카로운 유리 조각에 찔려 있다. 상처는 불에 타는 듯한 아픔으로 그녀의 옷과 몸을 고통스럽게 태우는 것 같다. 그녀 뒤로는 텅 비어 황량할 뿐인 아르케아의 땅이 광활하게 펼쳐져 있고, 그녀 앞에는 왠지 모르게 익숙한 모습의 흰옷을 입은 소녀가 서있다. 비록 소녀의 감정은 알 수 없지만, 두 눈을 감고 한 팔로 기둥을 감싸며 서있는 그 소녀의 후광은 눈이 부실 정도다. 그 소녀가 지금 그녀 앞에 서있다. 그녀가 지금 막 만난 그 소녀. 이건 기억이 아니다, 앞으로 나아가야 할 미래이다. 이를 마주한 타이리츠는 자신을 더욱 숨긴다. 그리고 그동안 못 본 척 지나쳤던 단 하나의 진실과 맞선다. 그녀의 신념은 상관이 없었다. 이 세계에서 그녀는 마음에 드는 걸 찾을 리가 없다. 그 마지막 희망은 이제 검게 물들어 절망에 빠졌고, 잊혀졌다. 또 무슨 일이 일어나는 거지? 그녀가 바라던 건 무엇이었을까? 어리석음. 귀찮음, 눈먼 어리석음. 귀찮은 노력. 귀찮은 기억. 귀찮은 존재. 귀찮아. 최악이야. 지겹다. 지겹다. 그녀 자신이 싫증난다. 끝날 것 같지 않은, 어디서 본듯한 지긋지긋한 상황들이 싫어진다. 기적? 없어... 그녀는 스스로에게 말했다. 이 세계는 지옥이라고. 그리고 그녀는 알고 있다. 오래 전 사라진 세상의 깨어져버린 신념들, 천사들도 언? 가 타락하여 악마의 모습으로 깨어 날 수 있는, 그런 세상이라는 것을. 빛의 소녀가 딱 그렇다. 빌어먹을 마지막 순간에, 그녀의 가슴속 작은 구덩이는 점점 커져간다. 그 구덩이는 순식간에 모든 것을 헛되이 낭비하고 소멸시킨다. 그리고 그곳에는 차갑고 끝없는 균열만이 남는다. 어둠이 살며시 그녀의 내면을 덮고 그녀의 생각을 집어삼켜 버리려 할 때, 그녀의 눈에 다른 소녀가 보이기 시작한다. 그것도 아주 선명하게. 유리 조각에 시선을 고정시킨다. 그러나 그녀의 눈은 불안함으로 가득하다. 그녀는 알고 있다. 지금 그녀는 상대방의 눈도 제대로 바라보지 못하고 있다. 뻔히 보이면서도 한마디도 못 할 것이다. 불안한가? 긴장되나? 태연하군. 용서할 수 없다. 분노는 증오와 혐오로 변하여 눈에서 넘쳐 흘러버린다. 사악한 배신자, 사악하고 사악한 세계. 그녀는 유리 조각을 통해 그곳에 가만히 서 있는 히카리를 바라보며 양산을 쥔 손에 힘을 더 준다. 타이리츠의 악한 의도가 들켜버렸다. 그녀는 그 자리에 얼어붙어 버린다. 우습다. 타이리츠는 눈을 찡그리며 자신 안에 키워왔던 남은 감정들을 없앤다. 결국 그녀에게는 아무 감정도 남지 않게 되고, 그 순간 자신이 무엇을 해야 할지 깨닫게 된다. 그러나 거울은 한곳만 향해 있다. 혐오스럽고 황량한 운명만을. 히카리는 이 이상한 유리 조각을 볼 수 없다. 타이리츠의 안색은 점점 어두워지지만 히카리는 혼란 속에서 지켜볼 수밖에 없다. 이유는 알 수 없지만, 그녀는 무언가 잘못되어 가고 있다는 느낌을 지울 수가 없다. 그러나 실은 어둠이 두 소녀의 손길에 의해 하늘로 밀려 올라가며 소멸되는 것처럼 보인다. 어둠이 그녀에게 가까이 다가올수록 그녀의 호흡은 점점 짧아진다. 그녀는 뒷걸음질 친다. 그녀는 그녀의 눈을 믿을 수가 없다. 아니, 전혀 믿고 싶지 않다. 그녀는 끔찍한 시련과 눈을 멀게 만들 만큼 눈부신 하늘 아래에서도 살아남았지만, 아무런 이유도 없이 무언가가 또다시 그녀를 무시무시한 모험 앞에 데려다 놓았다. 그러나 그녀는 살아남았다. 이제야 그녀는 확실히 알게 되었다. 생존을 위한 투쟁에는 타협이 없다는 것을. 이런 생각을 가슴에 품고도 히카리는 엄청난 실수를 저지른다. 가장 바닥이었던 순간, 그녀에게 안정감을 주고 삶의 방향을 알려주었던 유리 조각을 향해 하얀 손을 뻗어본다. 그녀가 그것을 가슴 언저리까지 가져왔을 때, 타이리츠의 온몸에도 소름이 돋는다. 다시는 비극을 마주하지 않으리라는 확신을 가지고, 타이리츠는 히카리에게 예고도 없이 다가가, 마지막으로 한 번만 더 그녀의 삶을 잡아볼 준비를 한다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 结局。 被阴影纠缠的少女，目光穿过那扇破碎的窗户，投射到另一段时光之中。 微笑，回到了她的脸上。 她可真是个无可救药的傻子。 不，不是那白衣少女。 是她自己。 那片玻璃中的影像并不是回忆。 当然，这并不现实。 她所看见的是未来——那个她理应期待万分的未来， 那个白痴，愚蠢的梦想家。 那些玻璃毫无偏差地映照出了她自己的身体被一根参差的玻璃长柱一穿而过的影像。 那道创伤仿佛要在炙热，苍白的烈焰中将她的衣服与整个身躯撕裂。 空虚荒芜的Arcaea大地，从她的身前和身后延伸到无边无际的地平线。 带着缠绕双肩的那两股刺眼的炙热火焰，抬起手轻抚着长柱的， 是那位身披白衣，使她倍感熟悉的少女——尽管在这个角度看不到她的表情。 她，是此时此刻正站在自己面前的少女。 那名才与她相遇不久的女孩。 这绝不是回忆：这景象预言着未来将会发生的一切。 面对此景，对立退回了自己的立场， 并对峙起那段她原先计划彻底无视的真相。 她已无所谓自己有没有心怀信念。 她已不会在这世界中找到任何对她有利的事物。 最后一丝希望也终被墨染，淹没在绝望之中，最终被彻底遗忘。 还有什么事会发生？ 她还期望着什么？ 愚蠢。令人厌烦。盲目的愚蠢。 令人厌烦的努力。 令人厌烦的回忆。 令人厌烦的存在。 令人厌烦，糟糕得不可理喻——使她作呕。对这一切感到作呕，对她自己感到作呕， 对这永无止境的嘲讽游戏中所存在的一切事物感到作呕。 奇迹？别开玩笑了…… 她早已对自己说过。这个世界是地狱。 她是从种种显示这世界已经死透了的事物得知的： 在这世界之中，即便天使也终会堕落，而后苏醒为恶魔。 在光芒中的少女就是这样。 在这被诅咒的终末展开中，就算是她心中原先微不足道的小洞也被残暴地刨开，并迅速扩大—— 荒废，并在刹那间彻底腐朽，只留下一道冰冷的无底深渊。 正当蕴藏其中的黑暗席卷并吞噬少女，尝试扼杀她的思绪之时， 她清晰地看见了光。 她看见光的视线投向那片碎片——捕捉到她眼中存在的恐慌与那明澈的认知。 这女孩已经知道了。 而现在，她已无法直视来自对面的视线。 一言不发，哪怕一切尽在眼底。 你此刻感到紧张吗？是否心情不安？毫不掩饰。 不可原谅。 那股愤怒扭曲成厌恶与憎恨，如同滚滚黑云般显现于她的双眼之中。 邪恶的背叛者；邪恶，邪恶的地方。 她紧紧抓着她的阳伞， 越过碎片注视着伫立于原地的光。 仿佛冻结在原地——当然，因为她病态的意图已经被识破了。 这可真是令人发笑。 对立的双眼微闭。 她抹除了那女孩尝试在她心中种下的一切情感之芽。 结局到来的那一刻，她的心智终于被掏空了。 而这一刻起，她终于弄清自己应该做些什么。 只是，这是面单向的镜子——其中蕴藏的厌恶与冷淡也是相同。 光对这片不同寻常的碎片之中所蕴含的内容完全无从知晓。 当对立的脸上失去越来越多的血色， 丝毫未意识到情势的走向——光仅能在困惑中观察着一切。 一股突如其来的危机感扩散至身体的每一个角落。尽管她并不理解原由，她却能感受到危机就在眼前。 事实上，匍匐于大地的暗影如今已翻腾而起，毁灭着它所接触的一切光芒。 黑暗向着她逼近，而她的呼吸变得愈发急促。她不禁朝着后方退了一步。 她几乎无法相信眼前正在发生的事情。她根本不想去相信。 即使她已于那片耀眼的天空所带来的痛苦折磨中幸存下来， 某种可怕的事物再次毫无理由地显现于她的面前。 尽管，她仍旧存活了下来。 而她终究意识到，生存并不是件能够妥协的事情。 心中怀着这样的想法，光犯下了一个天大的错误。 她伸手去拿了那片玻璃—— 那片在她彻底迷失于低谷时，给予她慰藉与方向的玻璃。 就在她将它提至胸前时， 对立头颈后方的头发也飞扬起来。 恐惧猛烈地冲击着她的全身。伴随着那永远不愿再次遭遇不幸的决意， 那一刹那，对立在没有任何预警的情况下靠近了光， 准备彻底夺走她的性命。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 結局。 被陰影糾纏的少女，目光穿過那扇破碎的窗戶，投射到另一段時光之中。 微笑，回到了她的臉上。 她可真是個無可救藥的傻子。 不，不是那白衣少女。 是她自己。 那片玻璃中的影像並不是回憶。 當然，這並不現實。 她所看見的是未來——那個她理應期待萬分的未來， 那個白癡，愚蠢的夢想家。 那些玻璃毫無偏差地映照出了她自己的身體被一根參差的玻璃長柱一穿而過的影像。 那道創傷仿佛要在炙熱，蒼白的烈焰中將她的衣服與整個身軀撕裂。 空虛荒蕪的Arcaea大地，從她的身前和身後延伸到無邊無際的地平線。 帶著纏繞雙肩的那兩股刺眼的炙熱火焰，抬起手輕撫著長柱的， 是那位身披白衣，使她倍感熟悉的少女——儘管在這個角度看不到她的表情。 她，是此時此刻正站在自己面前的少女。 那名才與她相遇不久的女孩。 這絕不是回憶：這景象預言著未來將會發生的一切。 面對此景，對立退回了自己的立場， 並對峙起那段她原先計畫徹底無視的真相。 她已無所謂自己有沒有心懷信念。 她已不會在這世界中找到任何對她有利的事物。 最後一絲希望也終被墨染，淹沒在絕望之中，最終被徹底遺忘。 還有什麼事會發生？ 她還期望著什麼？ 愚蠢。令人厭煩。盲目的愚蠢。 令人厭煩的努力。 令人厭煩的回憶。 令人厭煩的存在。 令人厭煩，糟糕得不可理喻——使她作嘔。對這一切感到作嘔，對她自己感到作嘔， 對這永無止境的嘲諷遊戲中所存在的一切事物感到作嘔。 奇跡？別開玩笑了…… 她早已對自己說過。這個世界是地獄。 她是從種種顯示這世界已經死透了的事物得知的： 在這世界之中，即便天使也終會墮落，而後蘇醒為惡魔。 在光芒中的少女就是那樣。 在這被詛咒的終末展開中，就算是她心中原先微不足道的小洞也被殘暴地刨開，並迅速擴大—— 荒廢，並在刹那間徹底腐朽，只留下一道冰冷的無底深淵。 正當蘊藏其中的黑暗席捲並吞噬少女，嘗試扼殺她的思緒之時， 她清晰地看見了光。 她看見光的視線投向那片碎片——捕捉到她眼中存在的恐慌與那明澈的認知。 這女孩已經知道了。 而現在，她已無法直視來自對面的視線。 一言不發，哪怕一切盡在眼底。 你此刻感到緊張嗎？是否心情不安？毫不掩飾。 不可原諒。 那股憤怒扭曲成厭惡與憎恨，如同滾滾黑雲般顯現於她的雙眼之中。 邪惡的背叛者；邪惡，邪惡的地方。 她緊緊抓著她的陽傘， 越過碎片注視著佇立於原地的光。 仿佛凍結在原地——當然，因為她病態的意圖已經被識破了。 這可真是令人發笑。 對立的雙眼微閉。 她抹除了那女孩嘗試在她心中種下的一切情感之芽。 結局到來的那一刻，她的心智終於被掏空了。 而這一刻起，她終於弄清自己應該做些什麼。 只是，這是面單向的鏡子——其中蘊藏的厭惡與冷淡也是相同。 光對這片不同尋常的碎片之中所蘊含的內容完全無從知曉。 當對立的臉上失去越來越多的血色， 絲毫未意識到情勢的走向——光僅能在困惑中觀察著一切。 一股突如其來的危機感擴散至身體的每一個角落。儘管她並不理解原由，她卻能感受到危機就在眼前。 事實上，匍匐於大地的暗影如今已翻騰而起，毀滅著它所接觸的一切光芒。 黑暗向著她逼近，而她的呼吸變得愈發急促。她不禁朝著後方退了一步。 她幾乎無法相信眼前正在發生的事情。她根本不想去相信。 即使她已於那片耀眼的天空所帶來的痛苦折磨中倖存下來， 某種可怕的事物再次毫無理由地顯現於她的面前。 儘管，她仍舊存活了下來。 而她終究意識到，生存並不是件能夠妥協的事情。 心中懷著這樣的想法，光犯下了一個天大的錯誤。 她伸手去拿了那片玻璃—— 那片在她徹底迷失于低谷時，給予她慰藉與方向的玻璃。 就在她將它提至胸前時， 對立頭頸後方的頭髮也飛揚起來。 恐懼猛烈地衝擊著她的全身。伴隨著那永遠不願再次遭遇不幸的決意， 那一刹那，對立在沒有任何預警的情況下靠近了光， 準備徹底奪走她的性命。 Category:Game Mechanics